R&R Una tierna historia de amor
by mariniti the white dragon
Summary: finalmente despues de una larga espera el epilogo, una histoia antes de dormir, dos almas finalmete unidas, el fianl feliz que casi todos obtuvieron, y la muerte de quien no pudo ser feliz
1. sueños

_Helo aqui otro de mis fics en este una antigua historia de amor se hace presente en la vida de los titanes solo para complicar las cosas las mentiras y la obsecion seran sus adversarios unidas a un nuevo y seductor enemigo._

_Teen Titans no me pertenece si fuera asi habria mas locuras y mas R&R_

**SUEÑOS**

En la noche oscura, la luna llena iluminaba con su tenue luz aquel hermoso paisaje lleno de árboles las estrellas le hacían compañía mientras debajo de un sauce llorón a orillas de un hermoso lago era el escondite de dos amantes.

-No debería estar con vos joven caballero, ambos sabéis que esto no seis correcto, nunca debí de haber aceptado vuestra proposición

-Y si embargo habéis venido a vuestro encuentro decidme si no haberlo hecho porque vos queríais verme a solas tanto como yo a vos entonces ¿porqué hacerlo?

Al escuchar esto la joven rápidamente se dio la vuelta y agacho su cabeza – porque me atormentáis con preguntas sin sentido aun cuando tenga razón y hubiese venido porque siento algo por vos ambos sabemos que no puedo estar a vuestro lado ya que yo…-no termino la ultima frase ya fue bruscamente interrumpida por el joven quien la abrazo por detrás mientras el hablaba

-No decirlos ya que para mi es como si vos clavara un puñal en mi corazón al recordad que le pertenecerá a alguien mas, por favor perdonadme si con mis insensatas palabras os he confundido pero desde que os vi por primera vez lo supe mi corazón ha sido robado por el mas bello ángel caído del cielo

-vuestras palabras seis dulces y alegadoras en verdad joven caballero pero no se si créelos os he de admitir que cuando lo vi también mi corazón fue flechado pero aun así no os puedo corresponder

-Me indigna el que vos dudéis de mi amor pero mas me alegra lo que sintáis mi bello ángel ahora que se que vos sentid lo mismo que yo nada me importa ni siquiera la muerte que se que me darán si saben que os amo

-No decid eso joven caballero ya que si vos muere mi corazón se marchitara de tristeza

-Entonces mi bello ángel no os diré nada que vos no queráis que diga ni haré nada que os lastime o que no quiera que haga os ofrezco mi total y completa devoción

-¿En verdad vos me ama tanto?

-Por supuesto y aun mas, por vos seria capaz de ir hasta el lugar mas recóndito del infierno arriesgando mi vida y peleando con la maldad misma con tal de volver a tener esos hermosos ojos violetas que adoro

Ella se quedo quieta escuchando cada palabra que salía de la boca de su enamorado cerro los ojos y se resguardo en el pecho de el aspiro profundamente y sintió el fresco aroma a durazno que poco a poco se iba impregnando en sus ropas, el la abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza esperando protegerla aspiro profundamente su cabello castaño sintiendo el aroma a lavanda que tenia este se mordió el labio inferior mientras ella se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente ambos se miraron a los ojos, miraron sus almas, poco a poco la distancia entre ambos fue disminuyendo mientras que ella rodeada con sus manos su cuello, el rodeaba su cintura; siendo guiados por los que sus corazones les rogaban que hicieran ambos cerraron los ojos sintiendo la suave respiración del otro cada vez mas cerca eventualmente sus labios se rozaron el beso era suave, lento ambos lo disfrutaban, como aquel regalo prohibido que finalmente se puede tener la oscuridad era su única aleada en esta batalla donde el amor, la muerte y la obsesión se harían presentes.

La luna, bella y radiante luna que con sus pálidas ráfagas de luz iluminaba la oscura habitación llena de libros y estatuas extrañas, la joven de piel pálida que se encontraba durmiendo en aquellos aposentos se movía de un lado a otro de su inmensa cama, dormía si pero no descansaba no era por que su sueño le asustara o algo por el estilo de hecho el sueño que ahora tenia era agradable para cualquiera pero ella no era cualquiera ¿verdad?; era simplemente que su "sueño" por así llamarlo le producía un extraño sentimiento le parecía demasiado real casi como si lo estuviera viviendo aunque eso parecía ser imposible. Finalmente despertó abruptamente sentándose a horillas de su cama aun podía sentir el fresco y apenas detectable aroma a durazno que se había impregnado en su piel y en sus labios el dulce y prohibido sabor de aquel beso se rozo con sus dedos los labios mientras cerraba los ojos aun recordando esa sensación que la hacia estremecer, pronto recordó que solo se trataba de un sueño una ilusión algo que no era real sacudió la cabeza y pensó en olvidarse de lo sucedido pero antes tendría que ir por un vaso de agua para refrescarse, así pues comenzó su camino hacia la sala común pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su puerta esta se abrió de pronto dejando pasar al joven petirrojo el cual sin querer tropezó con un libro cayendo sobre la chica; ambos se encontraban en una situación muy embarazosa para cualquiera ya que era una noche de verano Raven utilizaba una pequeña bata morada de tirantes mientras que Robin simplemente dormía con sus boxers, Robin miraba sorprendido a su amiga y compañera ella se veía tan hermosa siendo su piel tocada por los rayos de luna percibió el suave aroma a lavanda que inundaba la habitación el aroma a ella solo duro unos instantes antes de que Raven cansada de estar en esta situación decidiera terminarla; poco después ella se encontraba acomodándose la pijama y el cabello mientras le daba la espalda a su líder sin voltearlo a ver retomo su camino original pero no sin antes aclarar algo con el petirrojo.

-Si no te importa cuando regrese no quiero verte en mi habitación me gusta poder dormir sola

Fue todo lo que le dijo para luego ir a la sala común, mientras que el seguía mirándola aun sorprendido sobandose la mejilla que aun tenia la marca de color rojo de la mano de la chica, poco después mientras ella tomaba un poco de agua volvió a su mente el recuerdo de lo sucedido asía unos instantes cuando teniendo al petirrojo tan cerca pudo captar su aroma ese que asía minutos antes del "incidente" se encontraba impregnado en su cuerpo aun cuando esto pudiera resultar imposible ella sabia que era verdad.

-Aroma a durazno- dijo para si casi en susurro al terminar de beber el líquido vital.


	2. extraño sentimiento

**_aqui esta el segundo capitulo de este fic espero que sea de su agrado y que me manden reviews de igual manera agradesco a los que ya lo hicieron._**

**_Melissa Vega:grcias por el comentario me alegra que te haya gustado y por cierto yo no hago R&S ya que odio a esa pareja detodas formas espero que sigas mandandome reviews_**

**_rowenagrayson: a ti tambien te agradesco por tucomentarioy me alegra que apoyes al robrae_**

**_bueno y como de costumbre teen titans no me pertenece_**

**EXTRAÑO SENTIMIENTO**

El mar, el agua, el viento, la brisa, como todas estas cosas se coordinaban a la perfección para mantener un instante solo un minuto sin preocupaciones, sentir como la brisa fresca del mar acariciaba su rostro, escuchar el sonido de las olas romper contra las rocas mientras que ella manteniéndose en su pose de flor de loto pronunciaba su conjuro una y otra vez, era cerca de medio día estaba sola como de costumbre sin interrupciones eso le gustaba, ella y sus pensamientos, ella y sus recuerdos por alguna extraña y desconocida razón no importaba cuanto tratase de olvidar no lo conseguía desde hacia días por las noches había estado experimentando extraños sueños llenos de imágenes confusas que siempre terminaban de la misma forma con una mancha carmesí pero el ultimo, el ultimo era mas que extraño ella lo sabia aun cuando no pudo ver con claridad el rostro de su amante en su sueño sentía algo extraño confuso no sabia que era, miedo ¿Quizás? Pero miedo a que a quien que era ese sentimiento que le decía que ese no se trataba de un simple sueño que se trataba de algo más allá algo que la llamaba, un suspiro y las palabras mágicas no cesaban no podía perder el control que a duras penas tenia sobre si pero las imágenes del "sueño" no se iban y luego estaba el petirrojo el cual poseía el mismo aroma agridulce de durazno que ella había podido captar en su visión talvez simplemente era un juego, una broma de su mente, talvez lo único que tenia que hacer era dejar de lado todas sus incógnitas y enfocarse en lo que estaba viviendo la realidad.

Él se mantenía oculto en las sombras mirándola admirándola era extraño en verdad lo único que quería hacer era ir a su lado y estrecharla entre sus brazos mientras le decía al oído frases de amor, amor extraño en verdad nunca antes se había reflexionado sobre ese sentimiento que era poco sabia en verdad sobre ese tema o como se sentía cuando estaba en Gothic City conoció a una chica pelirroja la cual le gustaba por su valor y porque de cierta forma ambos eran muy similares pero realmente no la llego a amar como se debía ya que para él era mas como una hermana, una cómplice, que un amor luego al llegar a Jump City conoció a otra pelirroja que también le atraía pero que tampoco amo como ella quería a el le gustaba su ternura e inocencia de un niño pequeño por eso rompió con ella porque no la amaba lo suficiente así pues ella también se convirtió en su hermana, ¿acaso le era imposible amar de otra forma que no fuera como se ama a la familia?, él pensaba que talvez su destino era tener una vida solitaria y sin conocer el verdadero amor tal como la de su maestro, entonces lanzo un suspiro melancólico no quería terminar así la volteo a ver a ella la princesa de hiela talvez no terminaría como "él" talvez lo que estaba empezando a sentir era amor verdadero, si talvez se había negado a ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo.

Una brisa una ola rompiendo contra las rocas las palabras que no cesaban el latir del corazón que se volvía mas intenso con cada paso que lo aproximaba asía el objeto de su afecto no sabia que decirle en verdad simplemente quería poder estar a su lado llego hasta donde ella estaba y sin decir nada se sentó a su lado escuchándola recitar su conjuro cerro los ojos entrando el también en un estado de relajación noto el aroma a lavanda que transmitía la chica de un momento a otro una imagen se hizo presente en su mente; él abrazándola protegiéndola declarándole su amor incondicional, pronto esa imagen se borro al dejar de escuchar el conjuro y abrir los ojos observando que la chica había terminado su meditación.

-Ahora me asechas- se atrevió a decir con su habitual tono frió, él se sorprendió y la volteo a ver, ella noto que el no respondía así que volvió a intentar tener alguna respuesta de su parte- Dime ¿Por qué fuiste anoche a mi habitación, que buscabas?

-A ti…- respondió al tiempo que la miraba tiernamente, esta vez fue ella la que sorprendida lo volteo a ver mientras que un tono rojizo se hacia presente en sus mejillas-Es decir no sé como explicarlo pero sentí que algo te pasaba y bueno me preocupe

-Entonces fue por eso- decía en un tono suave y a la vez con un toque de decepción volviendo su mirar asía el mar- Es natural que por la conexión que tenemos puedas sentir algunas cosas que yo siento como anoche yo tuve un sueño que me altero un poco pero no fue nada por lo que haya de preocuparse

-_Pero no lo entiendes yo siempre me preocupare por ti sin importar que tan absurdo parezca _– pensó el petirrojo mientras la seguía mirándola

-¿Sucede algo malo?- le pregunto volviéndolo a la realidad el se sonrojo un poco

- No, nada- le respondía al tiempo que se volteaba para evitar que la gótica se diera cuenta de su sonrojo

Y ahí se quedaron los dos en silencio observando como las olas rompían contra las rocas no eran necesarias las palabras simplemente con estar juntos era mas que suficiente, nada podría estropear tan bello momento nada, de pronto la alarma sonó ambos la escucharon y se miraron fijamente a los ojos ambos se sentían decepcionados de que ese instante tan mágico terminara pero tenían un deber que cumplir así que presurosos entraron a la torre donde en la sala común los estaban esperando sus compañeros, ninguno sabia a exactamente lo que ocurría pero algo era seguro no era el ataque de algún villano cuando finalmente los cinco jóvenes se encontraron frente a la gran pantalla la imagen de un hombre mayor con barba y una sonrisa en sus labios se hizo presente el miro fijamente a los cinco quienes lo observaban confundidos.


	3. baile

_**Muy bien aqui**_ **_esta el tercer cap un hermoso momento para el R&R ¿o no?, no todo sera tan facil como pensaron cuando al final un joven misterioso llega a arruinarlo todo._**

**_Atodos los que me han mandado reviews se los agradesco su opinion es muy importante.¡¡GRACIAS!!_**

**_solo para aclarar las edades de los titanes son las siguentes:_**

**_Chico Bestia:18_**

**_Cyborg:20_**

**_Robin:19_**

**_Raven:19_**

**_Starfire:18_**

**_Teen titans no me pertenece(aun¬¬)_**

**Baile**

El hombre de edad madura los miro y finalmente se atrevió a hablar- Me alegra poderlos encontrar- decía al tiempo que la sonrisa en sus labios se hacia mas amplia.

-¿Sucede algo malo Sr. Alcalde?- pregunto curioso el medio robot

-No para nada chicos no sucede nada malo

-Entonces ¿a que debemos el honor de su llamado?- pregunto esta vez la alíen

-Oh, es verdad que descortés he sido, me he dado el atrevimiento de llamarlos para invitarlos a un baile de caridad que se llevara acabo esta noche en la alcaldía

-Pero que idea tan maravillosa un baile hace tiempo que no asistimos a uno- comentaba Starfire al tiempo que daba vueltas por todo el lugar

-Genial ahí podremos conocer muchas lindas chicas- aclaro chico bestia

-Y no se olviden de la comida apuesto a que habrá un gran bufete

-Me alegra que les agrade la idea entonces los esperaremos aquí esta noche- fue todo lo que dijo el alcalde antes de cortar la comunicación.

Mientras que Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia, parecían encantados con la idea Raven y Robin no lo estaban tanto; Robin aun recordaba su ultimo baile a lado de la insoportable Minina, mientras que Raven simplemente no se interesaba en esa clase de fiestas superficiales, pero ya que la invitación estaba dada ambos pensaron que seria descortés no ir así que no tuvieron mas alternativa que aceptar.

-Muy bien titanes ya escucharon el baile es esta noche, les recomiendo que se preparen nos iremos a las ocho en punto-les decía Robin al tiempo que salía de la sala común.

Esa noche faltando cinco minutos para las ocho, los tres chicos se encontraban en la puerta principal a sus compañeras los tres vestían elegantes smokiness negros, mientras esperaban Cyborg y Chico Bestia bromeaban con respecto a lo bien que lucían y cuantas chicas caerían rendidas a sus pies tan pronto los vieran entrar, por su parte robin no dejaba de mirar el reloj desesperado la primera en bajar fue Starfire quien llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido largo en color rosa con un chal trasparente del mismo tono, el cabello lo llevaba suelto como siempre a excepción de un broche que le sujetaba de un lado llevaba un poco de maquillaje no demasiado.

-Siento haberlos hecho esperar amigos míos ¿me veo bien?-les decía al tiempo que daba una pequeña vuelta para que la vieran mejor

-Wow, Star luces maravillosa- le respondía el medio robot mientras que Chico Bestia le silbaba provocando que la alíen riera un poco apenada

-Y tu amigo Robin ¿Qué dices me veo bien?- le decía dejando de reír y volteándolo a ver

-Si starfire luces muy bonita- le respondía sin dejar de mirar el reloj esperando a que bajara la gótica

Finalmente después de esperar un par de minutos la gótica bajo llevando ella puesto un hermoso vestido en color negro largo sin tirantes y un listan por debajo del pecho color plateado, en su cuello una gargantilla con diamantes, su cabello ahora largo lo había rizado un poco, sus labios con un ligero tono rojizo y un poco de maquillaje; al verla nadie dijo nada todos estaban impactados con lo hermosa que se veía, ella lo noto y de inmediato se sonrojo un poco.

-Ya deberíamos de irnos no lo creen- les dijo para sacarlos del trance al que habían caído, ellos reaccionaron al instante y se fueron a la cochera inmediatamente, o casi todos Robin aun la miraba hipnotizado ella lo noto y volteo a ver-¿sucede algo malo acaso no me veo bonita?-pregunto con cierto tono de burla esperando a que el le dijera lo contrario.

-No, no luces para nada bonita…- le respondió cerrando los ojos y sonriendo un poco, ella al escucharlo se sorprendió- luces mas que bonita luces hermosa como un ángel celestial-termino diciendo abriendo nuevamente los ojos ella capto la broma y como castigo le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, ambos rieron un poco y luego Robin cortésmente le ofreció su brazo a la hechicera, ella lo miro perpleja- por favor hermosa doncella permítame escoltarla hasta su carruaje-ella sonrió y acepto su oferta así los dos fueron con rumbo a la cochera.

Mas tarde en el baile, Cyborg y chico bestia no se despegaron del bufete mientras que Starfire estaba siendo abordada por muchos chicos, Robin se mantenía alejado de la multitud bostezando de aburrimiento con las manos en los bolsillos, decidió salir a la terraza un momento ahí vio la hermosa noche estrellado con luna menguante, la brisa veraniega se hizo presente, cuando escucho una voz familiar.

-¿Debo pensar que no me asechas, cuando te encuentro en todas partes?-escucho la voz de la hechicera y voltear a un rincón solitario se topo con su mirada violeta, él sonrió y se acerco.

-Talvez sea el destino el que nos obliga a estar juntos- le respondía

-Pensé que no creías en el destino

-Si, de hecho no hago pero… ¿Son demasiadas coincidencias no lo crees?

-Supongo…Dime ¿Por qué no estas en la fiesta?

-Si esa es una fiesta es la peor que he visto en mi vida- le respondió haciendo que ella riera un poco- la verdad odio esta clase de eventos pero hubiera sido descortés rechazar la invitación que el alcalde nos hizo en persona

-Tienes razón yo también odio esta clase de cosas pero vine por la misma razón que tú

-Es gracioso ¿te has dado cuenta de que somos muy similares en muchas cosas?

- Tú mismo lo dijiste son muchas coincidencias

Así se quedaron un buen rato hablando de distintas cosas algunas por demás superficiales conociéndose más coincidían en muchas cosas, no sabían que era pero ambos se sentían extrañamente a gusto a lado del otro, en un momento Robin se ofreció a ir por algo de beber mientras que Raven lo esperaba en la terraza, mirando la luna nuevamente una visión se hizo presente.

En un gran salón lleno de finos acabados las personas vestidas elegantemente para la ocasión bailaban alegremente manteniendo su identidad en incógnita todos llevaban puesta una mascara en sus rostros, y ella no era la excepción su bello y delicado rostro ahora era cubierto por una mascara de plumas negras, ella caminaba por el gran lugar en busca de algo o mas bien de alguien, el chico con aroma a durazno se encontraba en una terraza esperando a su amada, ella lo buscaba desesperada cuando de pronto se topo con alguien totalmente distinto a su amado, un joven hombre cuya mascara era la de un demonio la miraba profundamente con esos fríos ojos chocolates, provocando en ella un inexplicable sentimiento de asco y furia.

-Por fin os encontré…- le dijo finalmente al tiempo que la sujetaba bruscamente de la muñeca y la llevaba a un lugar alegado de la muchedumbre- os he dicho que no debéis alejarlos de mi lado NUNCA, pareciera que lo hacéis a propósito no olvidéis que vos seis mi prometida y que vuestro deber es estar conmigo.

-Soy vuestra prometida si, pero no soy de vuestra propiedad os recuerdo que la única razón por la cual he aceptado casarme con vos es porque vos me obliga, solo por eso no creéis que es porque os amo- le aclaraba con un cierto tono de desprecio en su voz, haciendo que con estas palabras el se enojara aun mas y sin dudarlo le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla.

Entonces recibiendo esa bofetada la cual aun seguía presente en su mejilla Raven regreso a la realidad, el dolor que ese golpe le había causado aun seguía presente junto con esa sensación de terrible enojo ante alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, miro la luna; sus sospechas eran ciertas el "sueño" que había tenido la noche anterior no era un simple sueño, algo le estaba pasando, algo que ella no podía explicar y que sin embargo ocurría.

-Es enigmante…-escucho del otro lado de la terraza y al voltear vio la figura de un joven vestido de smoking negro, el joven miraba la luna y de un momento a otro volvió su vista hacia la hechicera-¿No es cierto…Raven?

Esta vez un nuevo sentimiento se hizo presente uno que ella rara vez experimentaba y que ahora la hacia retroceder-_¿Por qué…Porque la presencia de esta persona me da miedo…Quien es…Quien es?_

_**Por cierto es posible que me atrace un poco en este fic ya que tengo planeado hacer un cover entre los titanes y danny phanton, pero tratare de tener los capitulos de este lo mas pronto posible, por su atencion gracias,(dejen reviews, dejen reviews, dejen reviews...)**_


	4. Richard Grey

**_HOLAAAAAAAAAA!_**

**_aqui les traigo el cuarto cap. espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen reviews (o si no...)y de ante mano le agradesco a todos los que ya me han dejado sus reviews, como:_**

**_Loana The Dark Wings Angel:Gracias por tu comentario, si se que tengo varias faltas de ortografia y voy atratar de que ya no sea asi, por otro lado me alegra que te guste mi fic_**

**_El pajaro de Fuego:Si a mi tambien me gusta la pareja porque es muy parecida y si helo aqui al encaprichado con la gotica, ademas se me hizo divertido ponerle un nombre igual al de Robin y un apeido similar_**

**_rowenagrayson:ya que eres famosa gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te este gustando y que apoyes el R&R, espero que en este cap. me dejes otro de tus comentarios_**

**RICHARD ****GREY**

-Disculpa…- se limito a decir la joven hechicera mientras observaba como el joven de cabellos castaños volvía su mirada hacia la luna

-La luna es enigmante , pareciera que esconde un secreto algo en lo que fue cómplice tal vez- esta ves rió un poco y bajo la vista- debes creerme un loco por atreverme a hablarte cuando es obvio que estas acompañada

-disculpa pero no se a lo que te refieres

-hablo del chico que estaba ase un momento contigo es tu novio ¿no es así?-la voltea a ver con sus profundos y seductores ojos chocolates

-Te equivocas el no es mi novio, solo somos amigos además yo no soy su tipo- le respondió con cierto tono de tristeza agachando la mirada y recargándose de espaldas al barandal.

-Ya veo el no sabe lo que se pierde

Escucho y al alzar un poco la vista se encontró frente a frente con la seductora y a la vez enigmante mirada de aquel chico, el se arrodillo ante ella y cual delicada flor sostuvo la mano de la gótica, ella solo se sonrojo un poco y cuando sintió los suaves labios del chico rozar su tersa piel inmediatamente se olvido del sentimiento de temor que asía unos instantes la presencia del mismo le había causado.

-Es una verdadera lastima que tan bello ángel este tan solo- le dijo antes de levantarse y encaminar su huida, Raven solo se le quedo viendo, había caído en una especie de trance- Si me disculpas me tengo que ir pero estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.

Y al escuchar esto ella inmediatamente salio de su trance realmente había algo en ese chico que realmente le atraía, cuando recordó que ni siquiera sabia su nombre pensó en preguntárselo pero ya era demasiado tarde él ya se había ido y solo le dejaba su recuerdo y una superflua promesa de que se volverían a ver ella agacho su mirada y luego volteo a ver a la luna era cierto ella había sido la única testigo de lo sucedido, se podría decir que fue su cómplice, o al menos eso creía ya que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que aun cuando estaba del otro lado del lugar el chico maravilla había presenciado como ese sujeto había tratado a Raven y gracias a la conexión que tenían el había podido captar como la había hecho sentir; enfurecido de celos trato de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la gótica lo mas pronto posible sin embargo pareciera que las demás personas no querían que eso sucediera ya que no lo dejaban pasar con libertad, llegando demasiado tarde no noto que el sujeto que asía unos instantes estaba con SU amiga se había ido y mucho menos que había pasado a un lado suyo volteándolo a ver fugazmente mientras sonreía malicioso, Robin finalmente llego hasta Raven ardiendo en celos.

Ella al notar la presencia del chico maravilla lo volteo a ver alegremente- ¿Sucede algo malo?-le pregunto inocente

-Ya es muy tarde deberíamos irnos ¿no lo crees?- le dijo sin dejar de lado sus celos

-si claro les avisare a los demás-le respondió mientras partía de aquel lugar

Al mismo tiempo en la salida de la alcaldía el chico de cabellos y mirada chocolates subía a un auto-¿Cómo le fue Sr.?¿la pudo ver?- le pregunto el chofer él solo sonrió y cerro los ojos

-No solo la pude ver Leonard también hable con ella, es obvio que esta comenzando a tener recuerdos sobre su pasado debo de admitir que por un momento creí que me había reconocido

-Y ¿no lo hizo Sr.?

-No, aun no sabe quien soy yo o quien fue ella, lo que si me preocupa…-decía abriendo nuevamente sus ojos

-¿Qué es Sr.? ¿Que le preocupa?

-Su amigo, no lo pude ver muy bien ya que usa un antifaz pero estoy casi seguro que es él

-Eso será un problema si desea me puedo encargar de él

-No, no será necesario después de todo no creo que ambos vuelvan a cometer el mismo error, y yo tampoco lo haré...

Un mes después de aquella noche Raven había sido convencida por Starfire para salir de compras, siendo llevada por la alienígena de la mano a toda prisa por todo el lugar solo se podía a ver a Raven volar mientras que su compañera corría como loca, de un momento a otro se logro safar de las ataduras de la extraterrestre sin embargo a un duro precio ya que tropezó con alguien quien casualmente iba pasando, Starfire al notar la falta de su amiga presurosa fue adonde ella había caído encontrándose con una graciosa escena similar a la de la noche del "incidente" solo que esta vez raven era la que estaba sobre el chico, que resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que el mismo que había conocido en el baile; un ligero tono rojizo se hizo presente en ambos, ninguno movió ni un solo dedo. Raven estaba feliz por fin después de cuatro horribles semanas en las que creyó que ya nunca volvería a ver esos hermosos ojos chocolates, finalmente los tenia a su alcance, él chico solo miraba los ojos de la hechicera aun recordaba la primera vez que los vio hace tanto tiempo, la primera vez que lo supo, la vez en que se enamoro de ella, aunque desde ese día había transcurrido mas de una vida nunca lo olvidaría, nunca la olvidaría. Ambos se quedaron mirando entre si envueltos en un hechizo parecía que el mundo a su alrededor no existía.

-Amiga Raven ¿te encuentras bien?-Se escucho la voz de Starfire a lo lejos volviéndolos a la realidad, se dieron cuenta de la penosa situación den la que se encontraban, así que lo único que pudieron hacer fue ponerse mas rojos que un tomate y terminar con ella inmediatamente, Raven se puso de pie seguida por el joven de ojos chocolates.

-Lo siento no era mi intención que esto sucediera- le dijo muy apenada

-No te disculpes fue un accidente, además, sabia que nos volveríamos a encontrar pero nunca me imagine que seria en estas circunstancias.-le dijo amablemente dedicándole una sonrisa la cual hizo que la hechicera se sonrojara un poco.

Después de eso ninguno dijo nada ,y un silencio se hizo presente, para Starfire era mas que obvio que esos dos se gustaban y que en ese momento seria mejor marcharse y dejarlos solos.

-Mi querida amiga Raven te informo que deseo regresar a nuestro hogar

-Ah, si Starfire, si quieres vamonos-le dijo volteándola a ver

-En este momento no es necesario que me acompañes si lo deseas puedes quedarte con tu amigo

-Ah, si, gracias Starfire- respondió la gótica algo sonrojada

Después de esto Starfire se fue dejando solos a los dos.

-Aun no se tu nombre- menciono la hechicera volviendo su vista al apuesto joven

-Mi nombre es Richard Grey, Raven ¿te gustaría ir por un helado?-le dijo amablemente ofreciéndole su brazo

-Uhm, si claro- le respondió esta algo sorprendía lo tomo del brazo mientras que los dos se marchaban, hablando de diversas cosas, conociéndose mejor, esta no era la primera vez que Raven se sentía así de feliz, pero era la primera vez en que tubo la sensación de que nada saldría mal.

Minutos mas tarde en la torre de los titanes Starfire entraba por la puerta de la sala común, con dos bolsas en cada mano, tarareando una canción, casualmente ahí se encontraban Robin y Cyborg, los cuales habían decidido tener un descanso de su arduo entrenamiento.

-Hola mis queridos amigos les informo que he llegado

-Hola Star- dijeron los dos al unísono

-¿Y Raven? Pensé que había ido contigo-comento preocupado el medio robot

-Ella se quedo con un amigo al parecer creo que van a tener una de las que llaman citas

-QUEEEEEEEEEE!!-gritaron al unísono los dos titanes, ambos estaban sorprendidos de lo que escuchaban pero uno en especial estaba alterado

-¿CONQUIENESCOMOSELLAMACOMOESCOMOSABESQUEESUNACITAELLADIJOQUEERAUNACITA?-preguntaba demasiado alterado el petirrojo como para tomar aire, acorralo a la alienígena la cual no sabia cual de sus preguntas responder, Cyborg lo noto algo extraño le pasaba a su líder algo que solo había podido observar cuando Starfire estaba apunte de casarse, el lo sabia su líder su amigo estaba celoso.

**_bueno eso fue todo espero que les gustara no dare adelantos del sig. cap. pero les aseguro que va a estar muy interesante yque va a ver mas R&R no se olviden de dejar reviews_**


	5. celos y despues de la tormenta

**_bien aqui esta el cap 5 espero que sea de su agrado y por cierto ya acepto reviews anonimos para todos aquellos que querian hacer un comentario con respecto al fic y a todos aquellos que ya lo hicieron gracias._**

**CELOS Y DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA**

Oscuridad, eterna e implacable escudad tan fría como la soledad, él se encontraba en la oscuridad, él se encontraba solo y triste, los recuerdos lo atormentaban, recuerdos de Raven diciéndole lo feliz que estaba a lado de Richard, él lo odiaba, odiaba compartir el mismo nombre con aquel que le había robado su tesoro mas preciado, odiaba profundamente que Raven fuera capaz de decirle lo feliz que era, pero lo que mas odiaba a quien mas odiaba era a si mismo; sí se odiaba por no haberse podido dar cuenta antes de lo que sentía por la hechicera se odiaba por ser tan cobarde que no pudo enfrentar la verdad escapando de sus sentimientos como siempre lo hacia. Talvez por eso yacía en la oscuridad, talvez la oscuridad que lo rodeaba no era mas que otro intento por escapar así como lo había hecho desde que se entero de que la gótica salía con un chico, él quería escapar de sus emociones, dejar de ser humano para que no doliera. Luego volvió a recordar, recordó que Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia se habían ido por algunos días con los titanes este, quedándose solos él y la hechicera, no quería alejarse ni un minuto de ella aunque doliera ese era un dolor placentero que en cierta forma disfrutaba.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Porque él se encontraba en la oscuridad? Ahora que lo reflexionaba parecía confuso ya que él no recordaba como había llegado ahí cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado, todo era confuso y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tratar de recordar lo sucedido antes de encontrarse en aquella oscuridad; se concentro y poco a poco las imágenes fueron llegando a su mente, recordó que ese día Raven le avisaba que saldría con Richard y que probablemente no regresaría hasta muy tarde, en ese momento volvió a sentir esa furia incontrolable asía ese sujeto y esas ganas de poder encontrárselo y darle una paliza por alejar su tesoro mas valioso, pero se calmo de nada serviría que se enojara, recobro la compostura y volvió a concentrarse; lo siguiente que vino a su memoria fue que para poder desquitarse se paso el día entrenando en el techo de la torre sin descanso alguno, no le importo cual agotado o hambriento se sintiera ni siquiera le importo que nubes grises inundaran el cielos solo le importaba una cosa: poder desquitarse aunque fuera un poco; luego recordó que comenzó a llover _"una llovizna nada porque preocuparse" _pensó en ese momento sin saber cual equivocado estaba, cuando la llovizna se convirtió en tormenta y él cayo al suelo debido al cansancio la tormenta golpeaba con toda su intensidad el cuerpo del chico, él no podía levantarse estaba demasiado cansado había sobrepasado su limite; su respiración era agitada, sentía mucho calor y su vista comenzaba a hacerse borrosa, cuando vio una figura conocida acercársele y tomarlo delicadamente entre sus brazos.

-_"Robin, por dios…"-_fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento

En la oscuridad, siempre en la oscuridad una imagen vino a su mente, en lo que parecían ser unas caballerizas él estaba gravemente herido y ella lo cuidaba recostándolo en su regazo le limpiaba la cara.

-No debisteis hacerlo, él es un experto espadachín y tú… no eres lo suficientemente bueno- escuchaba su suave y preocupada voz cuando abrió los ojos y se tomo con la triste mirada violeta, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia la tomo de la mano y le sonrió.

-Siento que por mi culpa te preocupéis bello ángel, pero tenia que intentarlo

-Tú deseas que te maten… y que contigo muera mi esperanza

Luego de esto un silencio, él cerro los ojos y dejo caer su mano estaba cansado había sido una dura batalla la cual él había perdido.

-Cásate conmigo…-le dijo casi en susurro ella solo abrió muy grandes sus ojos y luego lo miro dulcemente

-Si

El sentía un calor en su pecho algo mágico le estaba pasando el sueño que hacia unos instantes había tenido le agradaba, por un minuto abrió sus ojos no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, hasta que al poco rato descubrió que estaba en la enfermería, un millón de preguntas se hicieron presentes en su cabeza como ¿que hacia ahí?, ¿Qué le había ocurrido?, pero al bajar la vista y toparse con una bella durmiente de piel grisácea ya nada le importo y volvió a cerrar los ojos y dormir ya que lo necesitaba.

Al día siguiente poco a poco él pelinegro abría los ojos cegado por unos instantes por la luz que entraba por su gran ventanal, al acostumbrarse sus ojos noto que ya no se encontraba en la enfermería si no que esta vez era su propia habitación, se levanto de la cama y miro por el gran ventanal, preguntándose que era lo que había pasado volteo a ver asía el buró a lado de su cama donde la joven hechicera había puesto su desayuno, él sonrió un poco y fue a comerlo, realmente se veía delicioso considerando que la chica no era la mejor cocinera aun así decidió probar un poco y al hacerlo inmediatamente una mueca de asco se hizo presente en su rostro ya que aunque la comida lucia deliciosa realmente sabia asquerosa, dejo de comer y al voltear la vista noto que a lado de su desayuno estaba un papel el lo tomo y lo leyó…_"_ _Espero que te sientas mejor estuviste los últimos días con fiebre realmente me preocupaste y con respecto a lo que me dijiste sé que no querías hacerlo y que solo lo hiciste por la fiebre"._

Esas palabras lo dejaron realmente confundido ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? Volvió a mirar por el gran ventanal y trato de recordar, poco a poco las imágenes llegaban a su memoria.

Flash Back

En la enfermería el se encontraba muy grave, la fiebre no cedía y la hechicera no sabia que mas hacer había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para que el petirrojo mejorara pero era inútil, solo quedaba esperar un milagro, ella no había dormido casi nada estaba muy débil, frustrada por no poder ayudar a su amigo se arrodillo a lada de la cama donde el se encontraba agacho su cabeza ocultándola entre sus brazos cruzados y comenzando a llorar, escucho una débil voz familiar.

-No llores…-le dijo el casi en susurro haciendo que la hechicera alzara la vista topándose con que su líder la miraba fijamente –no quiero que por mi culpa tu hermoso rostro sea empañado con las lagrimas- ella dejo de llorar y lo miro fijamente también, pensando que talvez había llegado el milagro que tanto había esperado – por favor no me abandones… -esta vez sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa y luego su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando observo como el petirrojo se levantaba y colocándose a lado de ella la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos –Por favor Raven no me abandones… yo te amo y no concibo mi vida sin ti…

Fin Flash Back

**_dejen reviews dejen reviews_**

**_dejen reviews dejen reviews _****_dejen reviews dejen reviews _****_dejen reviews dejen reviews_**


	6. declaracion de guerra

**_BIEN PARA TODOS LOS QUE ESPERARON POR ESTE CAP FINALMENTE LOS VOY A COMPLACER, LA VERDAD NO ESTA MUY INTERESANTE PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS DE IGUAL FORMA AGRADESCO ATODOS AQUELLOS QUE YA LO HICIERON COMO:_**

**_jessy moon 15:gracias por tu review me alegra que te guste mi fic y desearia que si este cap te gusta me lo hagas saber_**

**_rowenagrayson:sabia que tu review no faltaria me alegra que sigas el fic y que te guste espero que en este cap no falte tu review_**

**_kya:me alegra tu entusiasmo espero que este cap tambien te guste y me mandes tu review _**

**_solo queda algo por decir TEENTITANS NO me pertenece (aun¬¬)asi como todos sus personajes le pertenecen a DC comics _**

**DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA**

–_Por favor Raven no me abandones… yo te amo y no concibo mi vida sin ti…_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de la gótica aun cuando quería olvidarlas no podía, esas palabras le provocaban un extraño sentimiento el cual pensó que ya había superado al conocer a Richard; era verdad el joven de ojos chocolates se había ganado un lugar muy especial en el corazón de la hechicera a base de sus dulces palabras y actos de amor, sin embargo aun quedaba parte de ese sentimiento que había surgido asía tanto tiempo cuando conoció al petirrojo por alguna extraña razón se sintió conectada a el pero después de la misión en Tokio decidió que seria mejor dejar ese sentimiento atrás, luego vino el rompimiento de la pareja pero eso ya no le importaba o al menos eso creía ya que sus acciones demostraban lo contrario, la realidad era que en el fondo aun lo quería y siempre lo haría.

Estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto un sonido familiar se hizo presente, era el sonido del celular que le había regalado Richard para mantenerse en contacto, inmediatamente contesto el aparato.

-Hola… sí ya sé que no nos hemos visto últimamente pero Robin se enfermo y lo tuve que cuidar, lo siento… sí no te preocupes ya esta mejor… esta tarde ¿porque?… ¡¿QUE QUIERES QUE?!

Esa tarde en la azotea de la majestuosa torre T, la nave de los titanes aterrizaba con mucho cuidado trayendo consigo abordo a los tres titanes faltantes; las dos aves del equipo se encontraban esperando a que bajaran sus compañeros, la primera en bajar fue Starfire la cual como de costumbre saludo a sus amigos con uno de sus famosos abrazos asfixiantes, en seguida bajaron Cyborg y Chico Bestia quienes llegaban cargados de historias graciosas para contarles a sus amigos; así pues Starfire, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Robin se encontraban hablando y riendo mientras que la hechicera se alejaba del feliz grupo intentando encontrar las palabras para decirles la noticia.

-Rae ¿Qué pasa no quieres venir a darnos la bienvenida?-pregunto finalmente el medio Robot al notar la falta de su "hermanita"

-No es eso Cyborg es solo que…-aun no sabia como decírselos sin embargo se animo a acercárseles-Me alegra verlos enserio además hay algo que quisiera pedirles.

-Vamos acabamos de llegar y ya piensas pedirnos algo ¿que clase de amiga hace eso?-se quejo el chico verde

-¡ESTO ES IMPORTANTE DE OTRO MODO NO LO HARÍA!- Grito molesta

-Bien amiga Raven dinos que es lo que quieres- trato de apaciguarla la alíen

-Bueno quería pedirles que me acompañaran a cenar hoy a la casa de Richard-les decía finalmente desviando la mirada y un tanto sonrojada

Múltiples reacciones se hicieron presentes cuando finalmente lo dijo todos sabían muy bien que si el enamorado de Raven quería conocer a la particular familia de esta era porque algo tenia preparado, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en la asía unos instantes feliz escena.

-Y bien ¿Qué dicen me piensan acompañar?-pregunto aun nerviosa esperando terminar con aquel incomodo silencio.

-Por supuesto Rae, después de todo tarde o templan tendríamos que conocer a tu novio-le respondía el medio robot al tiempo que le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda a su compañera.

-Si supongo que tienes razón

-Cuenta conmigo Rae, ya sabes que no rechazo la oportunidad de comida gratis a menos de que sea carne por supuesto

-Gracias Chico Bestia simple supe que contaría con tu "apoyo incondicional"

-También yo voy amiga Raven, quisiera conocer mejor a tu "amiguito"

-Si gracias Starfire…- de pronto vio al petirrojo quien no decía nada solo se mantenía con la cabeza agachada y los puños cerrados, ella lo sentía, estaba molesto y de seguro no querría ir pero aun así lo intento-¿Y que hay de ti Robin vas a venir?

Escucho la suave voz de la chica por un lado él no quería ir, no soportaba la idea de ver a su amada en brazos de de otro pero por otro lado, quería conocerlo quería saber como era su enemigo, así levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente a la chica, fingiendo una sonrisa-Si claro Rae me encantaría ir…- lo dijo demasiado forzado como para que alguien no lo notara

-Bien entonces le avisare a Richard- les decía al tiempo que se iba de aquel lugar

Esa noche los titanes se habían vestido de acuerdo a la ocasión sin ser demasiado elegantes, todos fueron en el auto T guiados por las instrucciones de la gótica, pronto llegaron a una enorme mansión donde fueron cortésmente recibidos por Leonard, el mayordomo de Richard, este los guió hasta la biblioteca donde sentado en un cómodo sofá leyendo se encontraba Richard, al menos hasta que noto la presencia de sus invitados y amablemente les pidió que se sentaran en los sofás, ellos aceptaron y se sentaron de pronto un incomodo silencio se hacia presente en la escena pero solo por poco tiempo ya que casi enseguida Richard comenzó la platica.

Hablando un poco sobre su excéntrica vida como hijo de familia acomodada Richard Grey era un chico culto, gracioso y atlético, popular entre las chicas y que sin embargo buscaba a la chica ideal la cual encontró al "conocer" a Raven en el baile de calidad del alcalde asía un par de meses atrás, él les contó a los titanes que sus padres habían muerto asía mucho tiempo y que desde entonces Leonard se había encargado de él.

Cada uno de los titanes escuchaba las palabras de Richard formándose una idea clara de cómo era este chico, Cyborg pensó que era un buen partido para su "hermanita", Starfire igualmente se sentía feliz por la suerte de su mejor amiga y puede que un tanto celosa, Chico Bestia por mas que lo pensara y recapacitara no lograba entender ¿Por qué un chico como ese se fijaría en Raven? Y finalmente Robin no importaba que tan bueno y maravilloso pareciera Richard Grey, seguía sin agradarle pensando que no le convenía a la hechicera.

-Entonces Richard… en otras palabras eres un niño mimado que siempre consigue lo que quiere- menciono Robin sin siquiera pensarlo un poco , dejando a sus compañeros impactados por su cínica.

-Supongo que si lo ves de esa forma, es cierto- le contesto sin dejar de lado su falsa amabilidad- Tienes razón siempre consigo lo que quiero como a Raven, si no la tuviera haría todo lo posible por conseguirla, no me gusta perder

-A mi tampoco, supongo que eso es algo que tenemos en común ya sea en las batallas o por la persona que amo yo no pierdo

-Dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿no?, tengo que admitir que me parece impresionante tu entusiasmo por ganar

-No se trata de ganar solo de no perder

-Exacto, pero no te parece de tontos pelear por algo que es obvio que ya has perdido

-Eso tu no lo decides si peleo y no gano por lo menos tendré la satisfacción de saber que lo hice

-En verdad eres terco ¿no es así?, supongo que debes ser un adversario digno

-No tienes idea

Luego nuevamente el incomodo silencio se hizo presente mientras Robin y Richard se miraban fijamente la rivalidad entre ambos era evidente para todos.

-Saben de pronto me dieron muchas ganas de ir al baño, mejor voy- dijo de pronto Chico Bestia para escapar de tan incomoda situación

-Yo te acompaño Bestita

-Yo acabo de recordar que olvide algo en el auto mejor voy por lo que olvide

Y así Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Starfire se fueron dejando solo al triangulo amoroso, el silencio seguía presente y Raven entendía que su mejor amigo y su novio no se llevarían bien y que pronto una guerra entre ambos se haría presente.

**_prometo que el sig cap lo tendre listo pronto de hecho ya tngo el borrador solo tengo q pasarlo a la compu pro me da hueva n/n no olviden dejar sus reviews (o lo van a pagar MUY caro)_**


	7. confusion

**_amigos mios despues de tanta espera finalmente helo aqui el 7mo cap de esta historia de amor._**

**_mandi: almenos contigo sirvio mi amenaza y ya que sirvio tan bien mando una amenaza especialmente dedicada a ti para que dejes tu review_**

**_kya:no sabes se va a poner buenisimo pero no adelantare nada para dejarlos con la duda_**

**_rowenagrayson:lamento que la declaracion de guerra llegara tan de repente pero me parecio un buen momento para hacerla_**

**_nahomi:que puedo decir gracias por tu comentario_**

**_delia:espero q t haya ido bien en tu examen y ya no preciones para el sig cap prometo que lo tendre en esta semana._**

**_en fin a todos mis lectores gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer este fic espero que me dejen reviews y a los que ya lo hicieron SON LOS MEJORES como ya es costumbre Teen Titans no me pertenece (ojala fuera asi) pero me divierto creando fics de ellos_**

**confusion**

Silencio, sumergidos estaban en el eterno y ala vez odioso silencio que realmente no cesaba era insoportable y la hechicera no sabia como detenerlo ¿Cómo era posible que algo que ella disfrutaba en esos momentos fuera tan odioso solo rogaba por que algo pasara y que el silencio se detuviera; así como respuesta a sus ruegos entro Leonard en busca del joven Grey.

-Disculpe que interrumpa Sr. Pero tiene una llamada esperándolo

-Si gracias Leonard la atenderé en mi despacho…-voltea a ver a las dos aves clavando una fría mirada en el petirrojo- si me disculpan me tengo que retirar unos segundos en seguida vuelvo.

Luego de esto se fue dejando a las dos aves solas, no tardo mucho en que Raven aun molesta por lo ocurrido asía unos instantes fijara su vista en el chico a su lado.

-Me quieres explicar ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-No sé a lo que te refieres- contesto el líder titán de forma calmada mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al gran ventanal que había en lugar

La cueva al notar que su compañero trataba de evadir su pregunta simplemente se molesto aun mas y lo siguió poniéndose a espaldas de el-No me vengas con tonterías Robin te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuando algo te molesta, no creas que soy tonta ahora te lo pediré una vez mas explícame ¿Qué te pasa?-El escucho las palabras de su amada pero no respondió no podía hacerlo, no sabia como hacerlo, lo único que quería en ese instante era darse la vuelta y estrechar fuertemente a la gótica entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba brindándole tu total devoción, pero no podía algo se lo impedía algo que ni el mismo sabia que era- ya veo si no me lo piensas decir será mejor que me valla-le dijo resignada dándose la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero algo la detuvo o mas bien alguien; el joven de cabellos negros la había tomado del brazo y en un rápido movimiento la había atraído asía él estrechándola fuertemente en su pecho; ella podía sentir como el aroma a durazno la invadía lentamente y su corazón respondía a este acto latiendo de una forma rápida provocando que sus mejillas se enrojecieran.

-Por favor no te vayas…- le dijo nuevamente estrechándola mas contra si-no te alejes de mi ni un segundo, quiero que entiendas que si actuó de una forma amargada y fuera de mi es porque no puedo aceptar que te alejen de mi lado, porque yo… porque yo… te amo-dijo lo ultimo casi en susurro ella abrió muy grandes sus ojos debido a la sorpresa, no podía creerlo él su mejor amigo quien nunca había sido bueno para expresar sus sentimientos se encontraba abriéndole su corazón, dejándolo expuesto para que ella lo tomara y esta vez no podía culpar a la fiebre ya que sabia que sus palabras eran sinceras al igual que sus sentimientos asía ella.

No sabia que responderle se sentía realmente confundida así que solo se quedo ahí siendo protegida por los brazos del petirrojo, los minuto parecían eternos entre sus brazos, el sentimiento que guardo durante tantos años comenzaba a tomar fuerza pero también lo hacia aquel sentimiento que había nacido por Richard, parecía que su corazón se partía en dos pidiéndole que eligiera a algún muchacho.

Luego se escucharon los pasos a lo lejos y cuando menos se lo esperaban entro a la habitación Leonard, obligándolos a separase momentáneamente antes de que los cachara.

-Srta. Raven, joven Robin el Sr. Grey me pidió que les avisara que los espera junto con sus amigos en el comedor

-Si gracias Leonard enseguida vamos,- respondió la hechicera fijando su vista en el mayordomo quien haciendo una pequeña reverencia se marcho dejando nuevamente a solas a las aves.

-Parece que nos han arruinado el momento ¿no lo crees así?- menciono el chico maravilla a espaldas de la joven esperando alguna repuesta de ella.

-Vamos los demás nos esperan…-le respondió de forma fría y monótona sin mirarlo y comenzando a caminar, sorprendiendo al petirrojo quien se tardo unos instantes en seguirla.

Durante la cena todo parecía ser tan falso, era como ver una escena en la TV ya que tanto Richard como Robin y Raven se encontraban distraídos cada uno inmerso en su mundo, de vez en cuando Richard aprovechaba la oportunidad para hacer enojar a Robin recordándole que la cuerva era su novia y que el petirrojo estaba solo, sin embargo esto no parecía importarle ya que el notaba que su amada se encontraba demasiado distraída como para tomar en cuenta a su novio.

Durante las semanas siguientes el ambiente en la torre se volvió pesado si la hechicera apenas y salía de su habitación en el pasado ahora lo hacia menos, ya que la confusión que ahora sentía le impedía poder convivir con sus amigos o con su novio, en múltiples ocasiones ella misma se había negado a contestar sus llamadas o a salir cuando el iba a visitarla sabiendo que si lo veía a el o a su líder no podría controlar sus emociones y expulsaría un poco de su poder provocando alguna desgracia el lugar mas seguro en esos momentos era su habitación.

Sin embargo su plan de alejarse de ambos chicos hasta que su corazón y su alma se calmaran y poder tomar una decisión se vio frustrado una fría noche de invierno al invadir el petirrojo sus aposentos.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero que nadie me moleste- decía molesta levantándose de su cama y estando frente a frente con él, por su parte él solo se limito a darle un par de bolsas, las cuales ella residió extrañada

-Toma, apresúrate a cambiarte tenemos una misión- le respondió este fríamente sorprendiendo con su actitud a la hechicera quien únicamente observaba como su compañero salía de la habitación, después de esto abrió las bolsas y se sorprendió aun mas al notar lo que había en su interior

Poco después vestida con unos jeans a la cadera, una blusa azul con capucha y tenis, intrigada por la actitud de su compañero asía unos momentos la hechicera llego a la sala común pero no encontró a ninguno de sus compañeros así que reflexionando un poco se le ocurrió que talvez ellos estaban en la cochera, así pues fue hasta ella sin embargo no encontró a nadie a excepción de un chico de cabellera negra que vestía con unos jeans y una chamarra de piel negra, debido a que el chico estaba de espaldas acomodando algunas cosas en una motocicleta que ella nunca había visto antes no lo podía ver bien, sin embargo cuando este se volteo al sentir la presencia del la gótica ella lo pudo ver mejor y apenas lo podía creer, el apuesto muchacho de ojos azules y mirada profunda y serena quien le dedicaba una sonrisa era nada mas y nada menos que Robin su líder y amigo.

-¿R…Robin?-cuestiono dudosa de que el apuesto chico frente a ella fuese su líder

-No,-respondió este en un tono sereno, cerrando su ojos- soy Dick Grayson y esta noche tu vendrás conmigo

Era evidente por su voz y manera de expresarse que ese sin lugar a dudas era Robin pero una nueva duda llego a la mente de la hechicera ¿Qué era lo que petirrojo tenia planeado? Y lo mas importante ¿acaso el le había dicho su verdadera identidad?, no, eso era imposible ya que él nunca haría eso, además el le había dicho que se trataba de una misión seguramente se trataba de ir encubiertos a algún sitio mientras los de más los vigilaban, si esa era la explicación mas razonable, seguro que los otros se habían adelantado.

-Vamos se ase tarde- le dijo el líder sacándola de sus pensamientos ella solo atino a asentar con la cabeza, luego de esto ambos subieron a la moto, Robin le dijo ala gótica que se sujetara de el y esta así lo hizo, abrazándolo de la cintura sentía como los rápidos movimientos de la moto la asustaban un poco obligándola a aferrarse aun mas a su compañero cosa que a él le agradaba.

Realmente no sabia que era lo que tenia planeado pero al notar que lentamente salían de la ciudad a la que protegían, las dudas nuevamente inundaron su mente deshaciéndose de la idea de una misión encubierta.


	8. la mision

**_hola perdonen la espera pero es q estuve atareada con los papeles de micertificado y no pude escribir nada hasta ahora, espero que me perdonen y me dejen reviews de igual forma agradesco a todos los que ya lo hicieron y sin mas aqui les dejo el siguiente cap de mi fic_**

**LA MISIÓN**

Siendo testigo de su huida la eterna noche, ambas aves emprendían el vuelo asía una nueva y misteriosa misión, sin saber lo que le esperaba la cuerva solo podía divagar sobre lo que le tenia planeado su amigo.

Pronto la mañana llego, mientras el sol salía al horizonte finalmente ambos jóvenes llegaban hasta su destino… la gran Gothic City, mientras la cuerva parecía estar cada vez mas desconcertada que nunca al entrar a la enorme ciudad y recorrer sus desconocidas calles, el petirrojo mantenía su vista en el camino embonando una particular sonrisa maliciosa, solo podía pensar en lo divertida que seria su estancia en la ciudad que lo vio nacer como héroe.

-Robin que es lo que hacemos aquí- pregunto curiosa la cuerva

-Es recomendable que aquí me llames Dick, no olvides que estamos en una "misión"-respondió este esperando a que la chica no se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones- además casi llegamos.

Pero la chica no era tonta, ella sabia que algo en esta "misión" no andaba bien, además que conocía a su amigo y sabia cuando escondía algo, la única duda era ¿Qué?

_-"Con que… la cosa va enserio ¿no Robin?... Bien te seguiré el juego hasta que descubra que es lo que escondes" _Entonces si tu eres Dick Grayson seria recomendable que yo también tuviera otro nombre ¿no lo crees Rob… quiero decir Dick?

-Si, eso creo- respondió nervioso de que lo fuesen a descubrir antes de tiempo

-Bien entonces llámame Rachel Roth

-Esta bien Rachel

Fue todo lo que dijo, aun no sabia si su plan resultaría pero al menos debía intentarlo, después de todo el se había propuesto en que conquistaría a la hechicera a como diera lugar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta su destino, una lujosa mansión en uno de los barrios mas ricos de toda la ciudad, ahí estando enfrente de la lujosa estructura nuevas preguntas se hacían presentes en la mente de la encantadora, en un momento pensó en preguntarle a su compañero pero al verlo tan tranquilo, tan seguro de si mismo, la hizo recapacitar y no preguntarle nada.

Las puertas del enrejado exterior se abrieron al presionar el petirrojo un botón que estaba a lado de estas, presurosos los jóvenes entraron y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la mansión, una vez ahí ambos bajaron del vehiculo y Robin toco el timbre; esperando a que les abrieran el petirrojo no podía disimular el sentimiento de nostalgia que le producía el estar ahí, la hechicera noto que el estar en ese lugar afectaba a su compañero pero no tenia la menor idea de porque; finalmente la puerta fue abierta por un hombre de edad avanzada el cual al chico maravilla no dudo y de inmediato lo abrazo.

-Es bueno tenerlo de regreso en casa joven Dick- lo suelta y voltea a ver a Raven quien parecía impresionada por la escena-veo que esta jovencita es tan hermosa como nos dijo

Al escuchar esto Raven se sentía cada vez mas desconcertada, no parecía entender lo que ocurría ¿Acaso ese hombre conocía a Robin?; tenia que ser ya que el brillo de sus ojos cuando lo vio no podría simularse, además el cariño con el cual lo abrazo era como el de un padre asía su hijo o algo parecido, entonces por lo menos ya tenia una respuesta a una de sus interminables preguntas, ese hombre conocía a Robin o mejor dicho a Dick Grayson el verdadero nombre del chico maravilla. Ella sonrió ante la idea de saber que el chico le tenia tal confianza que le había dicho su verdadero nombre, pero su sonrisa fue rápidamente borrada al meditarlo un poco, definitivamente algo no andaba bien Robin planeaba algo y ella lo descubriría a como diera lugar; enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos hasta que la bondadosa vos de hombre la hizo reaccionar.

-Ah, disculpe no estaba poniendo atención ¿que me decía?

-Si ya veo,- le sonríe- le estaba preguntando su nombre jovencita

-Mi nombre es Rachel Roth mucho gusto

-es un gusto conocerla finalmente Srta. Roth-le da un apretón de manos-yo soy Alfred Pennyworth, mayordomo del Sr. Bruce Wayne

¿Bruce Wayne?, ¿Acaso el había dicho Bruce Wayne, el magnate soltero de los mas cotizados del mundo?, ¿Ese Bruce Wayne?, simplemente la cuerva se quedo en shock al escuchar ese nombre, era increíble que ella estuviera en la casa de Bruce Wayne, ciertamente algo tenia planeado su compañero pero una nueva duda surcaba su mente ¿Cómo fue que Robin conoció a Bruce Wayne?; las preguntas eran demasiadas y las respuestas que obtenía solo parecían generar más, esto era realmente frustrante y no sabia si su paciencia soportaría lo suficiente como para descubrir el plan que brillantemente había maquinado el petirrojo.

Lugo de hablar un poco y de que ambas aves desayunaran Alfred se ofreció llevarlos hasta sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque robin no lo necesitaba ya que el aun recordada el camino a la suya, entre tanto Raven fue guiada hasta la suya donde al entrar apenas lo podía creer, la habitación estaba repleta de rosas rojas y puesta delicadamente en una mesa a lado de la entrada se encontraba una nota escrita con puño y letra del petirrojo. Con cuidado la tomo entre sus manos, como si con cualquier movimiento brusco se fuera a romper la delicada hoja de papel, la leyó "_Espero te que disfrutes el regalo"_; al terminar de leer se adentro mas a la extraña habitación, observando que no solo había millones de rosas sino que también un gran librero lleno de libros de magia y hechicería, además de uno que otro de poesía ¿Cómo es que Robin supo que le fascinaba la poesía? No lo sabía pero nunca hay que subestimar sus habilidades de detective, esto era realmente maravilloso, **él **era maravilloso, cerró los ojos percibiendo el suave y delicado aroma de las rosas que la rodeaban, estaba tan distraída que no noto que había dejado la puerta abierta y mucho menos noto que cierto chico que en esos instantes ocupaba sus pensamientos aprovechaba y se adentraba a sus aposentos.

Él entro cuidadosamente no quería que ella notara su presencia… aun, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y la tomo por la cintura abrazándola a él. Ella reacciono al sentir el calido y acogedor abrazo del petirrojo, no se resistió a el de hacho lo único que quería era estar a su lado, así que poso su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los suaves y a la vez veloces latidos de su corazón que concordaban con los mismos. Lo que sentían en ese instante era difícil de explicar con palabras, era difícil de explicar lo que pasaba entre los dos, ya no eran solo amigos pero tampoco podían ser pareja ya que existía el otro, la verdad eso no importaba, la realidad era que estando juntos eran mas que felices, Dios no había palabras para expresar lo que sentían al estar juntos, aunque fuera solo un segundo, un instante, solo un roce de sus manos bastaba para sentirse felices y unidos, y ahora que se encontraban tan cerca el uno del otro no podían evitar sentirse uno solo.

Sin quererlo los poderes de Raven comenzaban a expresarse a su manera, mientras que la misma se separaba del abrazo y se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con él, lentamente se volvían a acercar en busca de lo mismo, los labios del otro.


	9. el plan

_**Onichiwa, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo del fic que ha hecho a muchas sufrir ahora ¿lograra Robin besar a raven o algo inesperado se lo impedirá? mejor léanlo y descúbranlo **_

_**Por favor dejen sus reviews su opinión aquí si es importante. **_

**EL PLAN**

Gothic City, la ciudad que vio nacer a uno de los héroes más grande de todos, Batman el caballero de la noche y señor de la oscuridad, el hombre quien junto a Batgirl y Robin el chico maravilla protegen la ciudad de los múltiples peligros que asechan la paz e integridad de esta o de sus habitantes.

Ahí la mañana era joven al igual que la chica pelirroja que recorría sus calles a alta velocidad, ella iba en busca de algo o mas bien de alguien, no le importo levantarse mas temprano de lo habitual, la verdad es que no podía esperar tenia que llegar y verlo lo antes posible, aunque sabia de ante mano que no llegaría solo, de hecho el que viniera acompañado solo aumentaba sus ansias de verlo, quería saber quien era esa misteriosa chica de la cual hablaba con tanto entusiasmo y de la cual se había enamorado, aunque ya había dejado atrás sus sentimientos por el reemplazándolos con los que con el tiempo nacieron por su mentor, no podía dejar de sentirse un poco celosa de que el chico a quien seguía apreciando de alguna forma encontrara el amor lejos de ella.

No tardo mucho en llegar hasta su destino, la mansión Wayne donde fue recibida como ya era costumbre por Alfred Pennyworth, quien al abrir la puerta le sonrió y la saludo amablemente como de costumbre.

-Buenos días Srta. Bárbara

-Buenos días Alfred- respondió esta entrando por la puerta que se cerrada a sus espaldas, luego volteo a ver al hombre-Disculpa Alfred pero ¿ya llegaron?

-Si señorita, de hecho están arriba en sus habitaciones descansando pero estoy seguro que al joven Dick no le molestara que lo vaya a saludar

-Sí, gracias Alfred- respondió esta partiendo de inmediato a la habitación del petirrojo

Al llegar hasta su habitación y verla vacía se sorprendió al no encontrar ahí a su amigo, entonces pensó un poco y se le ocurrió que talvez había ido a ver si a su acompañante le había gustado la sorpresa que le habían preparado, así pues la pelirroja emprendió su marcha con rumbo a la habitación de su invitada.

A poco estaban de alcanzar lo deseado, de unirse en un beso, de probar lo prohibido, así pues los poderes de Raven expresaron su emoción y deseo cubriendo las rosas con energía negra y reventándolas al instante, hasta que fueron rodeados por los pétalos que seguían cubiertos por la energía y levitaban a su alrededor. Raven había cerrado sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento había rodeado con sus manos el cuello de Robin, él por su parte igualmente había cerrado sus ojos y había aprisionado la cintura de la chica con sus manos, sus labios estaban a corta distancia, sus corazones latían al unísono, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, estaban a punto de besarse y despejar todas las dudas que se mantenían ocultas en la mente y corazón de la hechicera.

Bárbara llego a la puerta de la habitación de la hechicera la cual seguía abierta así que entro sin llamar, deteniéndose al instante en que vio a los dos jóvenes a tan corta distancia, no quería interrumpir tan el tan mágico momento pero al ver como los pétalos de las rosas levitaban alrededor de los dos no pudo evitar su maravilla.

-Wow, esto es genial- dijo y al instante la magia se perdió, Raven abrió los ojos y se separo lo mas que pudo del petirrojo el cual la seguía abrazando contra si, recuperando el control sobre sus poderes la hechicera dejo caer al suelo los pétalos y volteo a ver completamente roja a la intrusa, la pelirroja por su parte se sintió avergonzada por arruinar el momento y finalmente el petirrojo al notar que los labios de su amada nunca alcanzaron los suyos abrió los ojos para ver lo que ocurría, pero solo vio a su amada lejos de él, observando asía la puerta, por curiosidad mas que nada el también volteo a ver solo para toparse con una muy avergonzada pelirroja que el conoció muy bien.

Finalmente después de pasar rápidamente a la oficina para cancelar todos sus compromisos, el apuesto y fornido hombre pelinegro llegaba a casa, listo para ver nuevamente a su protegido y ayudarlo en su plan de conquista, no se imaginaba que algo inesperado había ocurrido hasta que escucho los gritos de los tres jóvenes provenientes del segundo piso.

Rb: ¡¿BÁRBARA?!

Ba: ¡¿DICK?!

Rv: ¡¡ROBIN!!

Ba: ¡¿ROBIN?!

Rb: ¡¡RAVEN!!

Ba: ¡¿RAVEN?!

Lanzo un suspiro al aire en cuanto escucho a los tres jóvenes, algo no había salido bien y él tendría que intervenir antes de que todo el plan se echara a perder.

Mas tarde en el despacho de Bruce, los tres jóvenes estaban sentados frente a su escritorio mientras el los observaba de manera fría, Robin y Bárbara se atrevían a mirarlo mientras que Raven fugazmente lo veía y es que no lo podía creer, ese hombre era realmente apuesto, no es que no lo hubiera visto antes en el periódico o la televisión, realmente eran pocos los que no conocían a Bruce Wayne, sin embargo el tenerlo frente a frente era un sueño hecho realidad.

-Supongo que ninguno de ustedes me quiere explicar lo que paso-dijo el apuesto hombre mirando a los tres jóvenes

-No-respondieron los tres al unísono

-Bien entonces no los presionare siempre y cuando no vuelva a ocurrir

-Si

-Ahora-mira a raven- supongo que tú eres la chica de la cual Dick nos contó

-Sí, soy yo-respondió alzando la vista un tanto sonrojada

-Entonces vamos- se levanta y se dirige al reloj que esta ahí-terminemos con esto de una vez…

Así presiono el dispositivo especial para que el reloj se moviera y dejara al descubierto el pasadizo secreto que había tras este, casi de inmediato que se revelo el pasadizo Bruce entro seguido por la pelirroja y el petirrojo, Raven se quedo sentada observando como todos se iban dejándola sola, motivada por su curiosidad también entro al pasadizo mientras la puerta del reloj se cerraba a sus espaldas, comenzó a caminar, bajo por las escaleras hasta que terminaron y lo que vio al bajar era impresionante, frente a ella se hallaba la baticueva, el centro de operaciones del legendario Batman, recorrió con la mirada maravillada todo el lugar hasta que se topo con Bruce Wayne, Bárbara Gordón y por supuesto Dick Grayson, los cuales la observaban sonrientes.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto finalmente

-Este es mi secreto, nuestro secreto y ahora también es tu secreto-respondió sonriente Robin al tiempo que avanzaba a ella y la tomaba de las manos, ella solo la miraba desconcertada.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué me muestran todo esto?

-Porque Dick pensó que seria buena idea que lo vieras tu misma-contesto la pelirroja acompañando a los dos jóvenes enamorados, Raven solo la volteo a ver-siento lo ocurrido ase unos momentos en tu habitación, ¿volvamos a comenzar quieres?...-le extiende la mano-yo soy Bárbara Gordón alias Batgirl, hija del comisionado de policía Gordón y compañera de Batman.

-Mucho gusto Bárbara…-respondió la hechicera soltando a l petirrojo y dándole un apretón de manos a la chica murciélago-Yo soy…

-Tú eres Raven alias Rachel Roth hija del demonio Trigon, una titán y según lo que dijo Dick la persona a quien ama con todo su corazón- la interrupción por parte de Bruce Wayne le impidió ala hechicera continuar, sin embargo ella no se enojo al saber que todo lo que había salido de la boca del apuesto hombre era nada mas que la verdad.

_**¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme sus comentarios siento que solo pueda actualizarlo una vez por semana pero por favor ténganme paciencia.**_

_**No adelantare mucho del siguiente capitulo solo que Robin, un beso, las cosas pueden mejorar entre la hechicera y el petirrojo, o también empeorar veremos que pasa. **_


	10. el plan II

_**Saludos a todos mis admiradores siento haberme tardado un poco con este capitulo pero tuve algunos problemas con el final eso y que me quitaron el Internet en mi casa**__** ¬¬ NO HAY JUSTICIA XD, como sea aquí les traigo el Cáp. 10 **_

_**De antemano agradezco a todos mis lectores sin ustedes NUNCA hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí GRACIAS**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a:**_

_**Mandi: porque has leído el fic hasta aquí y descuida Raven no se fijara en Bruce, ya seria mucho ¿no creen?**_

_**Ale: gracias por tu reviews espero me sigas mandando tu opinión**_

_**Raven12-22:gracias por tu apoyo a mi también me encanta tu fic y espero que también lo continúes pronto**_

_**Gris96:espero que estés bien y que no te infartes en este cap o no vas ver que es lo que sigue**_

**EL PLAN II**

Los días siguientes Robin y Raven estuvieron mas unidos que nunca aunque aun mantenían cierta distancia después del casi beso, aun así pasaban casi todo su tiempo juntos e inclusive Raven los ayudaba a capturar a los criminales, en definitiva sus poderes eran una gran ayuda para los tres héroes haciéndoles su trabajo un poco mas sencillo de lo habitual; pronto la hechicera entablo una sincera amistad con la pelirroja la cual no se cansaba de contarle uno que otro secretillo vergonzoso del petirrojo, claro que sin que este lo supiera. La realidad era que su estancia en Gothic City era agradable, inclusive Alfred le había enseñado a cocinar de modo que su comida ahora no solo era comestible sino que deliciosa.

Robin se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta admirando a su amada mientras esta hacia el desayuno con la ayuda de Alfred, se veía tan hermosa que apenas lo podía creer, lo único que quería era poder verla así siempre, estar con ella el resto de su vida, hacerla suya y ser el de ella, estar juntos y ser felices; sus pensamientos lo llevaban a un posible futuro a lado de la gótica, talvez casados con hijos , viviendo una vida normal, dejar de ser héroes, en eso pensaba hasta que su fantasía fue abructuamente por algo o mas bien por alguien.

-En serio la amas ¿no es verdad?- escucho a sus espaldas y al darse la vuelta se topo de frente con su mentor el cual simplemente se situó a su lado, seguido en todo paso por la penetrante mirada celeste.

-Es difícil no amar algo tan perfecto- respondió volviendo su vista a su amada.

-Entonces no lo vayas a arruinar

-¿Arruinarlo?- pregunto algo desconcertado y ofendido por el comentario-¿Cómo podría arruinarlo?

-No me malentiendas no desconfío de ti o de tus habilidades para conquistarla y enamorarla, pero…temo haberte enseñado algo mas que combatir el crimen y que inconcientemente vayas a arruinar esta oportunidad que tienes de amar

-Descuida no lo voy a arruinar

Esa noche el trío gótico había decidido tomarse un descanso e ir a divertirse un poco junto con la hechicera al club Ice, el club del pingüino, ahí los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa y hablaron por un buen rato, luego los músicos comenzaron a tocar una canción lenta y casi enseguida la pista de baile se lleno de parejas.

Wise men say  
only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you

Robin noto que la mirada de la hechicera resplandeció cuando la música empezó y pensó que seguramente querría bailar pero no se atrevía a decirlo, seguro de lo que hacia se levanto de su asiento y cortésmente le pidió a la hechicera que bailaran, ella al verlo no dudo y de inmediato acepto.

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you

Una ves en la pista de baile ambos jóvenes comenzaban a bailar a una muy corta distancia, el espacio entre ellos era casi inexistente Raven había puesto su cabeza en el pecho del petirrojo, mientras este a su vez ponía la suya sobre la de la hechicera, ambos se dejaban llevar por los lentos movimientos de sus cuerpos al compás de la música.

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
for I can't help falling in love with you

Dos almas unidas, entrelazadas la una a la otra, dos corazones solitarios que buscaban llenar el vació que había en ellos, dos jóvenes amantes que se encontraban finalmente; eso era lo que veían Bárbara y Bruce mientras observaban a los dos jóvenes bailar.

-Es extraño que Dick este enamorado ¿no es así Bruce?

-Supongo que eso pasa, el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas

-Dime ¿tú te has enamorado alguna vez?

-No, y creo que nunca lo haré

-¿Por qué Bruce…Por qué te resistes a sentir esa clase de afecto por alguien? Y no se te ocurra decirme que es porque nuestro secreto porque sé que no es verdad, tú sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti y que no me importa lo que hagas por las noches

-Bárbara…-respondió volteándola a ver- Hemos hablado de esto antes, no puede existir un "nosotros" solo somos tu y yo, no me pidas que te de mas de lo que te he dado porque no puedo

-Tan frió como siempre ¿no es así Bruce?; supongo que eso es lo que diferencia a Dick de ti, el no teme tomar el riesgo aunque pueda perderlo todo

Al día siguiente por la tarde, cansada de leer toda la mañana la cuerva pensó en decirle al petirrojo que los dos salieran junto con Bárbara al cine o a algo por el estilo, por lo cual fue hasta su habitación ya que supuso que ya habían terminado su entrenamiento diario, la hechicera llego hasta su objetivo y como de costumbre toco la puerta al no recibir respuesta y curiosa por saber como era la habitación del chico decidió entrar, era algo extraño no lo negaba, entrar a la habitación de alguien sabiendo que no estaba era algo que ella no solía hacer, es decir prácticamente estaba invadiendo la privacidad del chico y todo ¿para que?¿para satisfacer su curiosidad? esa era excusa tonta, sin embargo ahí estaba, al entrar lo primero que noto fue que la habitación entera mantenía el singular olor agridulce del petirrojo, por inercia fue hasta la cama donde se sentó y observo fijamente la fotografía que estaba en la cómoda, una imagen de Dick Grayson junto con sus padres, un tesoro que sin lugar a dudas el chico guardaba con cariño.

Ahí se quedo siendo rodeada por la agridulce fragancia, disfrutando cada instante que pasaba en esa habitación, hasta que decidió irse, no quería que el chico la encontrara invadiendo su privacidad, ya que no lo había encontrado en su cuarto pensó en ir directamente a la sala de entrenamiento, por alguna extraña razón en ese momento se sentía feliz, de hecho ese sentimiento lo traía consigo desde que llego ase lugar. Caminando sin pensar en nada especifico se detuvo en seco al ver a unos metros de ella la escena mas cruel que pudieron mostrarle sus amigos, no quería creerlo pero era verdad, la felicidad que sentía asía unos instantes ahora solo era dolor al ver al petirrojo y la pelirroja besándose apasionadamente; las lagrimas sin querer corrían por sus pálidas mejillas, algo en su interior se rompía mientras que sentía que se caería en cualquier momento, lo único que podía hacer fue correr, escapar de esa devastadora escena, escapar de ellos, escapar de él.

Después de haber terminado con el entrenamiento con Bruce; Bárbara y Robin se dirigían a tomar un merecido descanso, hablando de distintas cosas y recordando viejos momentos, Bárbara tropezó accidentalmente por fortuna el petirrojo logro agarrarla antes de que cayera al suelo, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro los dos se sonrojaron levemente, Bárbara alzo la vista para toparse de frente con la celeste mirada del petirrojo, por un momento no lo vio a él sino a Bruce Wayne y es que ambos eran tan parecidos, tan perfectos, que simplemente olvido que no era con Bruce con quien estaba, así que se acerco a él y deposito un apasionado beso en sus labios. El chico no respondió a tal acto, no podía se había quedado en shock, mientras sentía la lengua de la chica tratar de jugar con la suya, solo un pensamiento le venia a la mente en ese momento, Raven y como se sentiría si los llegara a ver así, no quería romper la ilusión de la chica pero debía de hacerlo, la tomo por los hombros y la separo bruscamente de si. Ella al ver su error se sintió avergonzada, había traicionado la confianza de su amigo e incluso engañado a su propio corazón, se soltó de inmediato de su agarre puesto que no quería que él la tocara en ese momento.

-Perdóname…-fue todo la que dijo evitando el celeste mirar

-, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-se atrevió a preguntar finalmente curioso de la repuesta

-Porque pensé que eras alguien mas… porque pensé que eras él…-se lo tenia que decir después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos por lo menos le debía la verdad

Al escuchar esto el joven petirrojo se impresiono puesto que no creía lo que la joven le decía -¿Él? ¿Acaso tu y él…?- no pudo continuar ya que aunque no sentía esa clase de afecto por ella aun la estimaba de cierta forma y le dolía el pensar que estuviese sufriendo por un amor que sabia bien no le seria correspondido de la misma forma.

-No es nada en realidad solo nos hacemos compañía cuando nos sentimos solos- cada palabra dicha con respecto a su relación con el caballero oscuro le dolía al saber que no existía dicha relación, se mordió el labio tratando de evitar que las lagrimas que se habían estado acumulando en sus ojos comenzaran su descenso, no quería que él la viese así, no permitiría que su amigo pensase que era débil por un amor imposible.

Los dos se quedaron ahí en silencio, dos caras de la misma moneda él era dichoso al tener a su amor cerca y ella era miserable aun cuando su amor estuviese a su lado sabia que no le correspondería nunca, cansado de guardar silencio el pelinegro se decidió a hablar-Sabes que lo que sucedió se lo tendré que decir a Raven ya que no quiero tener mas secretos con ella.

-Sí, lo sé – lo voltea a ver directo a los ojos y le sonríe de forma melancólica- Espero que esto no estropee las cosas entre tu y ella.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa antes de marcharse en busca de su amada que sin saber lo que había ocurrido en realidad huyo lo más que pudo de su lado.

La hechicera por su parte no quería estar en el mismo edificio que aquel que la traiciono, así que buscando aclarar su mente huyo a la ciudad donde toda la tarde y parte de la noche se la paso vagando, reflexionando sobre lo sucedido se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenia nada que reprocharle a su amigo, después de todo en realidad ellos no eran mas que amigos, además no tendría porque sentirse así ya que en ese momento recordó que tenia novio, si, en ese momento se acordó de Richard y como lo había abandonado sin darle alguna explicación, por Dios ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de llamarlo desde que llego.

La noche avanzaba y la chica pelivioleta finalmente llego a la gran mansión Wayne, después de meditarlo un poco llego a una solución favorable a su problema, puesto que Robin parecía sentirse tan "a gusto" en ese lugar no se tomaría la molestia de decirle lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tal vez no era la mejor opción posible en ese momento pero si la mas lógica, tendría que regresar a Jump City a lado de Richard y olvidarse de sus sentimientos por el joven pelinegro, sin embargo sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando Alfred tan pronto que vio que la chica había regresado la llevo a toda prisa a la baticueva donde un Batman extremadamente preocupado la esperaba.

-Raven…

-¿Qué pasa Bruce donde están Robin y Batgirl?

-Raven… ellos… ellos fueron capturados…-espero un poco para continuar, pero ella no hizo nada solo se quedo en la misma pose que tenia antes de decirle sobre la desaparición de sus protegidos por lo cual decidió continuar-Por favor Raven ayúdame a encontrar a Dick y a Bárbara tu eres su única esperanza…

_**Bien ¿que les pareció? Como vieron aborde un poco la pareja B&B espero no me maten por **__**ello (comienzan a aventarle piedras, papeles, una silla y todo lo que tengan a la mano a mariniti the white dragon quien se esconde detrás de su primito de 8 años quien iba pasando ahí de casualidad )**_

_**OK, OK TALVEZ EXAGERE PERO PARA ESO SON LOS REVIEWS NO HAY NECESIDAD DE RECURRIR A LA VIOLENCIA(dejan de aventarle cosas y ella avienta lejos a su primito, recobrando su habitual postura calmada) espero que me dejen reviews y no me agredan porque**__**... soy sensible… snif..snif…**_


	11. el plan III

_**Es un **__**día nublado ya no sale el sol pero sé en mi corazón que no hay mejor día que hoy…**_

_**Hola amigos esta vez empecé con un pequeño pensamiento espero les haya gustado como sea aquí esta el capitulo N11 yea nunca pensé que llegaría hasta aquí pero si lo hice es gracias a ustedes los lectores que a base de sus reviews me dejan saber que piensan del fic si les gusta si no les gusta si lo odian o si lo aman.**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A……**_

_**Mandi: gracias por tu review y disculpa lo de Bárbara y Bruce pero aceptémoslo no muchos han pensado en esa pareja por mi parte prefiero que Batman este con Catwoman pero quise hacer el intento de esta pareja por favor no me odies yo sé que Bruce Wayne es tuyo y de nadie mas.**_

_**Raven12-22: pase a tu fic y esta lindisimo espero que sigas con ese entusiasmo y continúes haciendo esos maravillosos fics que si aunque algo cursis ME ENCANTAN SOY UNA ROMÁNTICA POR NATURALEZA**_

_**Gris96:**__**bueno como ya dije es solo algo que se me ocurrió la pareja B&B que bueno que no moriste y espero que en este cap tampoco lo hagas porque el final esta un poco sorpresivo y no quiero que mueras sin terminar la historia **_

**EL PLAN III**

Frustración y preocupación era lo sentía en ese momento el hombre murciélago, sí, Batman, el hombre de apariencia fría e insensible se sentía preocupado, él al igual que la hechicera rara vez expresaba sus sentimientos, él siempre ante cualquier situación se mantenía calmado y esta no seria la excepción, sí, estaba extremadamente preocupado y frustrado por no saber la ubicación de sus protegidos pero por ningún motivo dejaría que esto nublara su juicio.

-…Por favor Raven ayúdame a encontrar a Dick y a Bárbara tu eres su única esperanza…

Al escuchar esto la hechicera abrió grandes sus ojos debido a la sorpresa, aun estaba en shock por lo que le había dicho de la captura del chico maravilla y la chica murciélago y ahora pedía su ayuda, una interrogante surgió en ese momento frente a ella "¿Debía ayudar a Batman a encontrar a ambos chicos?" Egoísmo le decía que no, después de lo que había visto esa tarde, que era mejor que tomara sus cosas y se fuera de una buena vez, pero Sabiduría, Lealtad, Amistad y un nuevo sentimiento que se había estado negando a aceptar hasta el momento le ordenaban que debía ayudar, así pus tomo una decisión tomando en cuenta lo que le decían sus emociones.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunto en una forma decidida, depuse de todo lo que había vivido con esos dos no los abandonaría cuando mas la necesitaban solo por un beso, eso era algo ilógico.

Batman sonrió un poco dirigiendo su mirar a la chica- Dick me contó que tu y el comparten un enlace mental el cual les permite entrar a la mente del otro-Raven se impresiono un poco al enterarse de que el hombre murciélago sabia sobre el enlace, sin embargo no dijo nada y solo espero a que terminara de contarle su plan- Lo que quiero es que utilizando su enlace me ayudes a encontrar a Batgirl y a Robin ¿Puedes hacerlo?-ella no dijo nada y únicamente se limito a sonreír de una forma cómplice que daba a entender lo que pensaba.

Poco después ambos góticos salían en busca de sus compañeros perdidos, debido a que la hechicera no había podido llevar consigo su habitual uniforme tenia que utilizar uno que le había hecho Alfred, este "nuevo" uniforme era muy similar al de la chica murciélago con las excepciones de que el de la cuerva era de un tono negro azulado y en el pecho llevaba la imagen de un cuervo, además de que su capa tenia capucha y su cinturón era mas un accesorio que un arma. De este modo mientras la hechicera le señalaba por donde tenia que ir, el caballero oscuro le explico cual era la situación; según él todo había estado extraño desde un inicio ya que habían recibido tres alarmas simultaneas de tres de los principales bancos de la ciudad, cada uno ubicado a cierta distancia del otro, debido a que la situación lo requería los tres se separaron, tanto para Batgirl como para Batman la misión no fue difícil, pero Robin tuvo algunas complicaciones y pese al gran orgullo que tenia el chico se vio obligado a solicitar ayuda, ya que hacia poco que el caballero de la noche había hecho las pases con su protegido, lo menos que quería en este momento era arruinarlo volviendo a hacerlo sentir sobreprotegido así que mando a la pelirroja en su ayuda. La situación se complico cuando al cabo de unas horas no recibió noticias de ninguno de los dos chicos, preocupado por esto fue a la comisaría donde el padre de Bárbara le dijo que los criminales habían sido encerrados y que no sabia nada sobre la ubicación de los chicos, aun inquieto por el paradero de los jóvenes los busco utilizando los rastreadores que había en sus cinturones pero solo lo llevaban al océano. Lo siguiente estaba por demás explicarlo no teniendo otra opción pidió ayuda a la hechicera quien era la única en la que podía confiar en esos instantes.

La preocupación de ambos iba en aumento mientras que en una de las zonas mas deplorables de la ciudad, en un edificio abandonado el petirrojo y la chica murciélago recobraban la conciencia luego de que la perdieran al recibir una fuerte descarga eléctrica a sus espaldas cuando iban de regreso a la baticueva. Al abrir los ojos y notar que estaban atados de manos y pies, aparte de que no traían consigo sus cinturones en lo único que podían pensar era en ¿quien seria el responsable de tal acción? y lo mas importante ¿Qué era lo que quería de ambos jóvenes?, así como respuesta a sus interrogantes Robin y Batgirl vieron llegar a un hombre de cabellera grisácea y ojos de negro mirar penetrante y frió, vestido con un traje negro y postura firme y decidida, mantenía en todo momento sus manos en la espalda como si ocultase algo, calmadamente el misterioso hombre se dirigió hasta el joven petirrojo y se detuvo frente a él, en su rostro insensible se formo una sonrisa retorcida cuando en un rápido movimiento coloco justo en la frente del muchacho una pistola.

-Sabes… - se digno a decir sin dejar de sonreír –podría matarte ahora mismo si así lo quisiera…- enseguida le quito el seguro al arma mientras Robin podía asegurar que este era su fin comenzó a sudar, su corazón latía rápidamente aun cuando había estado al borde de la muerte en mas de una ocasión, esta vez podía sentir que su fin llegaba y en la única persona en la que podía pensar en ese instante era ella, su amada hechicera y en ese beso que nunca pudieron darse.

-Raven…- dijo en susurro para si cerrando los ojos y esperando su fin mientras que escuchaba los histéricos gritos de la pelirroja.

Entre tanto no muy lejos de ahí, Raven y Batman seguían buscando cuando de pronto un vuelco en el corazón de la hechicera se hizo presente, no sabia como explicarlo pero de algún modo podía sentir que Robin la necesitada, no, esta vez no se trataba de su enlace mental, esta vez era algo mas profundo, su corazón y alma se lo decían, de este modo y de una manera sorpresiva la hechicera fue cubierta por su energía negra y adquiriendo la figura de un gigantesco cuervo fue hasta donde sus amigos se hallaban, dejando a Batman solo y desconcertado.

Los segundos parecían eternos mientras el petirrojo se aguardaba la muerte, finalmente el misterioso hombre presiono el gatillo… un grito desgarrador se escucho acompañado de una risa burlona y… finalmente… un corazón siguió latiendo, Robin abrió los ojos al parecer seguía con vida, la pistola en su frente no había disparado nada y el misterioso hombre lo observaba extasiado con su miedo.

-Pero no lo haré,- volvió a decir de forma burlona- no te matare tan fácilmente chico, esas no fueron las ordenes… veras tu muerte será un poco mas divertida- con la mano libre le muestra un control remoto-déjame explicarte el lugar esta repleto de dinamita y explotara una vez que apriete el botón- pasa su dedo pulgar muy cerca del gran botón rojo aunque sin presionarlo- y una vez que lo haga todo el edificio explotara con ustedes dos dentro- les explicaba al tiempo que volvía a reírse de una forma burlona y desquiciada.

-¿Por qué… Porque haces todo esto? –pregunto furiosa la pelirroja

El hombre solo la volteo a ver aguantando un poco su risa para responder-Porque así me lo ordenaron pequeña…-enseguida de esto se encamino asía la puerta pero antes de irse se detuvo y volteo a ver una vez mas a ambos jóvenes alzando la mano con la cual sostenía el control remoto hizo una pequeña reverencia y enseguida volvió a su pose original-Orbua pequeños los veré en el infierno...

Fue todo, luego simplemente se fue dejando a los dos chicos tratando de liberarse pero por mas que lo intentaban no lo lograban, finalmente Batgirl se rindió a la idea de morir y dejo sus intentos de lado.

-Sabes enserio lamento haber arruinado tu beso con Raven- se disculpaba agachando la cabeza resignada al final- también lamento no haberte dicho antes lo que él y yo tenemos pero… lo que no lamento es lo que paso esta tarde ya que por lo menos sé que al final me llevare algo de ti.

-No hables así- respondió dejando también sus esfuerzos por libelarse de lado-ya veras que este no es el final, de algún modo nos salvaremos siempre lo hacemos ¿no?... te apuesto a que esta no será la excepción mantén la esperanza en alto y al final todo saldrá bien.

Seguro de que alguna forma todo saldría bien el petirrojo espero a que algo sucediera, de esta forma como respuesta a sus suplicas ambos jóvenes vieron llegar a un gigantesco cuervo hecho de energía negra el cual adquirió la figura de Raven frente a sus ojos, al verse nuevamente reunidos los tres se alegraron y casi inmediatamente la cuerva comenzó a desatarlos.

Entre tanto el misterioso hombre ya había salido del edificio y estaba a punto de hacerlo estallar cuando sorpresivamente el caballero negro llego y lo ataco, dejando caer el control al suelo Batman aprovecho y lo piso destruyéndolo por completo, todo parecía haber terminado sin embargo aun en el suelo y claramente vencido el misterioso hombre comenzó a reír de forma demente y volteo a ver al señor de la oscuridad.

-¿Crees que salvarlos es tan simple?... Al no ser activadas las bombas con el control estas mantienen un dispositivo de auto destrucción inmediatote solo 45 segundos… acéptalo esos niños están muertos

Luego de esto volvió a reír mientras Batman iba a toda prisa con rumbo al edificio, estando solo a unos cuantos metros de el lo vio estallar siendo envuelto por las llamas, lo único que pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas al suelo entrando en un estado de shock, las imágenes de los felices momentos que vivió a lado de sus protegidos se hicieron presentes en su memoria pero en especial los momentos felices que vivió a lado de la pelirroja, al saber que nuevamente estaba solo no pudo evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran su descenso por su rostro.

_**¿Qué les pareció? Se esperaban esto apuesto a que no, dejen sus reviews para ver que les pareció y si lo continúo o lo terminamos con la muerte de los dos personajes principales y la chica murciélago se los dejo a su libre albedrío pero si lo continuo los siguientes Capítulos Serán un tanto reveladores**_. _**Como sea dejen sus reviews**_


	12. besos

_**Oigan que mala onda no me dejaron ni un mísero review, debería de ponerme en huelga pero en lugar de eso mejor aquí les dejo el cap12.**_

**BESOS**

-Bárbara… Dick …- se lamento en silencio por la perdida sufrida , sin embargo sus lamentos cesaron al ver salir del fuego la imponente figura de un cuervo- Raven…- fue lo primero que le llego a la mente al ver como la gigantesca ave alzaba el vuelo y de inmediato se levanto y la siguió.

El imponente cuervo llego hasta el techo de un edificio, que se encontraba un tanto lejos del que estallo, dejando caer primero al petirrojo y a la chica murciélago la cuerva recobro su figura habitual, mientras la gótica observaba a los dos chicos abrazarse de felicidad una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, de algún modo extraño se sentía feliz al ver a su querido amigo a lado de alguien que le correspondía pero también se sentía triste al no ser ella la que estaba siendo protegida por los brazos del petirrojo en ese momento. Luego del abrazo el joven pelinegro volteo a ver a su amada pero ella ya no estaba, se preocupo y pensó en irla a buscar pero sabiendo que sin su cinturón no podía hacer mucho solo se quedo ahí triste por la ausencia de su amada, en ese momento observo que le lanzaban algo que gracias a sus rápidos reflejos pudo atrapar, al ver lo que era se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un cinturón que le había lanzado su mentor, el cual apenas había llegado.

-Vamos que esperas ve por ella- le dijeron al unísono su mentor y su amiga sonriéndole en forma cómplice, así el petirrojo alzo el vuelo en busca de su amada dejando a solas a la otra pareja.

-Llegas tarde…- menciono la pelirroja sin voltear a ver al apuesto hombre.

-Lo siento… -declarada acercándosele más a cada instante.

-Tú debiste haber sido el que me salvara no ella…- afirmo fingiendo molestia.

-Perdóname…- le dijo al oído mientras la sujetaba por la cintura, ella sonrió, no estaba molesta por mas que tratara nunca podría molestarse con él- haré cualquier cosa para que me perdones- menciono esta vez en forma seductora lo cual derretía a la chica.

-¿cualquier cosa?- pregunto en forma inocente siguiendo el juego que seguían cada noche antes de entregarse el uno al otro.

-Cualquiera…- dijo antes de clavar un apasionado beso en los labios de la chica.

Entre tanto no muy lejos de ahí, el petirrojo finalmente encontraba a su amada admirando la ciudad desde lo alto de la torre del reloj que se encontraba cerca de ahí, él llego hasta ella quedando a sus espaldas podía sentir que algo no andaba bien, algo la hacia sufrir y no podía entender que era hasta que ella le hablo.

-Mañana por la mañana regresare a Jump City, no es necesario que me acompañes conozco el camino, espero me perdones por avisarte hasta ahora pero apenas tome la decisión esta tarde.

-Pero… Raven… ¿Por qué quieres irte? pensé que tu y yo… bueno la verdad yo…- no sabia por donde empezar siempre que estaba con ella las cosas se le complicaban tanto que simplemente las palabras no salían.

-Entiende Robin, tengo que regresar, Richard me espera…-ahí estaba el nombre de aquel que se la había arrebatado de las manos, durante toda su estancia en la ciudad no lo había mencionado hasta ahora pero en el fondo Robin sabia que ella no se iba porque el otro la esperase, había algo mas y el lo descubriría.

-No me mientas Raven…no es por Richard por quien te vas, por favor te ruego que me digas la verdadera razón por la cual quieres huir- ella río fugazmente le encantaba que él fuera el único que la conociera tan bien pero igualmente lo odiaba, odiaba no poder mentirle ni siquiera en estas circunstancias.

-Tienes razón no me voy porque extrañe a Richard me voy para que ya no me dañes… si ,me preguntas de que huyo la repuesta es muy simple huyo de ti y de estos sentimientos que me hacen sufrir- cada palabra era por demás difícil, su voz comenzaba a oírse quebrada, las lagrimas que hasta ahora había reprimido comenzaban su descenso por sus pálidas mejillas.

Él lo sintió su alma entristecía al verla llorar, pero no podía negar lo que ella le había dicho y sabia que para solucionar las cosas tendría que hacerla sufrir un poco mas- Raven esta tarde… Bárbara me beso…- ahí estaba se lo había dicho y una vez mas la sintió sufrir por su culpa.

Su corazón se agrietaba con esa ultima frase se dio la vuelta y trato de aguantar las lagrimas lo mas que pudo para poder darle una ultima sonrisa- Si lo que tratas de decirme es que te has dado cuenta de a la que amas es Bárbara y no yo lo entiendo… no les estor…-no pudo continuar ya que sus labios fueron rápidamente callados por el beso del pelinegro.

-Raven yo no amo a Bárbara al menos no de la forma en que piensas ella es mi amiga casi mi hermana, yo a la única que amo y siempre amare será a ti... si, Bárbara me beso hoy por la tarde pero lo hizo pensando en alguien mas, sabes te traje aquí porque quería que me conocieras en verdad, no solo como Robin líder titán sino también como Richard John Grayson el hombre que te ama, ese era mi plan desde un principio.

Ella lo vio fijamente aun a través de su antifaz podía sentir su mirada clavársele, sus palabras eran verdad ella lo sabia sonrió y lo volvió a besar, esta vez su beso no fue interrumpido, esta vez ya no había dudas y remordimientos, el mundo podía desaparecer no importaba, porque ahora estaban juntos y eran sinceros en sus sentimientos, sabían que estando juntos podían hacer cualquier cosa porque su amor superaba por mucho cualquier obstáculo que les pusieran en el camino, tenia que hacerlo ya que una gran prueba les aguardaba.

La luna eterna cómplice de los amantes nuevamente era testigo de esta unión profana, en un instante la luna fue cubierta por grises nubes de tormenta, lentamente los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer cubriendo la ciudad con un manto blanco y frío, un hombre caminaba por la ciudad seguro de que su plan había resultado llego hasta un callejón oscuro donde lo aguardaba aquel que lo contrato.

-Llegas tarde…- menciono molesto el hombre escondido en las sombras.

-Sí, tuve algunos percances pero le aseguro que el trabajo esta hecho-declaraba con aires de grandeza- ahora si no le molesta quisiera mi pago.

-Por supuesto…-respondió metiendo su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina negra. Después… nada, nadie escucho nada, solo se vio al misterioso hombre de cabellera grisácea caer al suelo mientras el pavimento se llenaba con su sangre, el otro hombre se marchaba de aquel lugar con suma tranquilidad como si lo que hubiera hecho no importara, en su camino de huida saco de su otro bolsillo un celular el cual utilizo para llamar a su jefe- Sí, soy yo… el trabajo esta hecho, no tendré que volverse a preocupar por esa molesta ave Sr.

-_Excelente-_se escucho del otro lado de la línea-_es mejor que vuelvas inmediatamente no quiero que por casualidad ella te llegase a encontrar y comience a sospechar_

-Descuide Sr. Ya voy de regreso, llegare por la mañana y ella nunca se enterara de lo ocurrido

-_Eso espero Leonard…_

Luego de esto se corto la comunicación, observando fijamente con sus seductores ojos chocolates el aparato reflexiono un poco sobre lo que había hecho, culpa, no, el no sentía culpa pero solo esperaba que esta historia no terminara como la ultima vez, dejo el teléfono en su lugar mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana.

_**Espero les haya gustado talvez me tarde un poco en actualizar ya que lo que sigue es la historia de los amantes y son tres cap que quiero subir de forma simultanea como sea tratare de que sea la próxima semana pero por favor ténganme paciencia**_


	13. la historia

_**Ok aquí esta el primer cap de la historia siento sea tan corto pero los sig seran un poco mas largos lo prometo, hablando de eso si puedo mañana subo el sig cap de la historia.**_

**LA HISTORIA**

Ahí se quedo sentado en la oscuridad mirando por la ventana, observando como la nieve comenzaba a cubrirlo todo con su frío y blanco manto, cerro los ojos un instante recordando, recordándola, su sonrisa, su suave y tersa piel de porcelana, sus carnosos labios, su delineada figura, en fin recordaba a su amada. Abrió los ojos perdiéndose nuevamente en sus recuerdos, volviendo al pasado, reviviendo una vez mas la historia, una historia llena de amor, llena de odio, llena de pasión, llena de muerte pero sobre todo llena de dolor incurable que a pesar de la muerte y de las nuevas vidas no se borraba del alma ni del corazón del joven de ojos chocolates.

Aunque algunos pensaran que por la forma en que terminaron las cosas el nunca la llego a amar de verdad, la realidad era que a pesar de que las cosas se salieron de su control él la amaba, siempre lo haría, su amor fue tal que lo enloqueció e inclusive en nombre de su amor asesino.

Roxanne, nunca se olvidaría de Roxanne, su primer y único amor. La hermosa Roxanne quien tras sus encantadores ojos violetas escondía una fuerza callada que combinada con la tristeza que reflejaban hacían a cualquiera temblar, cuando los vio por primera vez se enamoro. Era ella todo lo que quería todo lo que necesitaba y el la conseguiría fuese como fuese.

Por un largo tiempo trato de convencerla de que habían nacido el uno para el otro, con el único propósito de pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, pero e4lla no estaba convencida de ello y durante todo ese tiempo sin embargo era tal su insistencia que con el tiempo llego a aceptarlo. Cuando ella finalmente lo hizo, no había cabida en su cuerpo para tanta felicidad pero esta felicidad se volvería amargura al darse cuenta de que cada vez que salían debido a la belleza de su amada muchos la veían con deseo.

Lentamente los celos se fueron apoderando de su ser aun cuando sabia que Roxanne no era el tipo de personas que jugaban con los sentimientos de los demás, no podía evitar sentirse amenazado por todo el mundo.

Aunque por un tiempo se olvido de sus celos al recibir la respuesta mas maravillosa que Roxanne le pudiera dar, esa noche, noche de luna llena había invitado a la hermosa Roxanne a una cena romántica solo ellos dos, su mirada alumbrada con la tenue luz de las velas la hacia mas encantadora y el sabia que a pesar de que podía fallar por lo menos la tenia que intentar.

En un instante subió la copa y ofreció un brindis- por nosotros mi amor porque esta noche sea inolvidable- ella lo acompaño y ambos bebieron un sorbo del vino carmesí.

-Y decidme, a que se debe esta esplendida noche juntos?- pregunto curiosa, dejando de lado su copa de vino, el no dijo nada solo sonrio y dejando su copa de lado tambien se levanto de su asiento y a paso tranquilo se arrodillo a lado de su amada, la beso tiernamente en los labios y la miro fijamente a los ojos

-Te amo Roxanne- le dijo cual susurro ella le vio tiernamente y le acaricio el rostro

-Lo sé…- le respondió volviéndolo a besar

-Entonces no será ninguna sorpresa para ti saber que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

-por supuesto que no pero…

-Roxanne tu y yo fuimos hechos el uno para el otro por favor acéptame, se mi esposa

-Pero yo…

-Si no me aceptas moriré

-Esta bien acepto, me casare contigo- al escuchar esto nuevamente la alegría se apodero de él haciéndolo olvidar todos sus celos e inseguridades.

En ese momento ambos eran felices, en ese momento nada podía salir mal, en ese momento no sabían que el destino les planeaba algo muy diferente a lo que ellos pensaban.


	14. la historia II

**LA HISTORIA II **

El amor, la confianza, sin confianza no hay amor y sin amor la vida ya no vale la pena. En poco tiempo sus celos regresaron esta vez peor, insistiendo en acompañarla a todas partes y aun así seguía dudando de ella, por su parte ella se sentía ahogada, no soportaba tenerlo todo el tiempo cerca, necesitaba respirar, se sentía como una ave enjaulada soñando con tocar el cielo.

Unas semanas antes de la boda él llego, él joven de ojos celestes, su mejor amigo, Ricardo quien al contrario de su amigo sabía cuando rendirse, sin embargo no por ello dejaba de luchar por todo aquello que amaba.

Cuando Ricardo llego, él ya estaba al borde de la locura por sus celos, ya no sabia que hacer así que pidió consejo a su amigo, el único en el que confiaba en esos instantes.

-Por favor Ricardo ayudadme ya no sé que hacer, Roxanne es una mujer hermosa y temo que en algún momento ella vaya a abandonarme.

-Vamos amigo no seas exagerado, Roxanne te quiere de otro modo no hubiera aceptado casare contigo

-Sí creo que tienes razón

De esta manera una vez que su confianza fue restaurada salieron, mientras él fue a visitar a su amada su fiel amigo daba un paseo en la plaza; pensando en diversas cosas comenzó a sentir cierta envidia por su amigo, no es que fuera el tipo de persona que detestaba la felicidad ajena, era simplemente que no creía que teniendo la misma edad y siendo igual de atractivo pudiese ser que su mejor amigo encontrase el amor antes que él. Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que una hermosa joven, igual de distraída en su lectura, iba a impactar contra él, fue hasta que ambos chocaron que se dio cuenta de ello, ella hubiera caído de no ser por los rápidos reflejos del pelinegro que logro sostenerla de la cintura antes de que cayera, en ese instante se vieron a los ojos y un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

Cuando ella vio sus profundos ojos azules lo sintió como el hermoso cielo que con tantas ansias deseaba tocar, podía sentir su corazón latir a mas no poder al percibir el agridulce aroma a durazno que producía el joven, por primera vez en su vida sintió un hueco en el estomago que le pareció agradable. Él por su parte al ver por primera vez la extraña combinación de sentimientos que proporcionaban los enigmantes ojos violetas se sintió extrañamente abrumado, su corazón latía, el aroma a lavanda que la chica tenia de alguna forma lo enloquecía, deseaba estrecharla en sus brazos y apropiarse de ese aroma.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, la situación era por demás extraña pero por algún motivo ninguno de los dos quería que terminara, el silencio no era incomodo de hecho les agradaba. Hubieran podido así por siempre de no ser por una voz familiar para ambos.

-Roxanne… Roxanne…-se escucho a lo lejos, haciéndola voltear asía donde provenía la voz de su prometido.

-Podría soltarme por favor no quiero que él me vea de esta forma- dijo evitando la celeste mirada, Ricardo la soltó pero no le despego la vista de encima esperanzado en que sus oídos lo hubieran engañando y que la voz que escucho no era de quien creía.

-Por fin te encuentro Roxanne fui a tu casa pero me dijeron que habías salido a dar un paseo, así que vine a buscarte-dijo al momento de llegar a lado de su amada, enseguida volteo a ver al joven que la acompañaba, respirando tranquilo al darse cuenta de que solo se trataba de Ricardo, le sonrió amablemente- Ricardo veo que encontraste a mi prometida.

-Si la encontré- dijo desilusionado

Al escuchar esto Roxanne volteo a ver sorprendida al joven pelinegro quien la seguía mirando de forma profunda llegando hasta su alma, no lo podía creer muchas veces había escuchado hablar de él pero nunca se imagino que el conocerlo de esta forma le haría maldecir el día en que se comprometió.

Al llegar la noche y regresar a casa él sabia que las cosas comenzaban a cambiar pero antes de que todo se complicara tendría que dar aviso de sus intenciones para todo aquel que se atreviera a mirar siquiera a su amada.

-Sabes Ricardo, he estado pensando y me di cuenta de que sin Roxanne mi vida no vale la pena, si llegase a perderla creo que me volvería loco, por eso… por esa razón… he decidido que matare a todo aquel que intente arrebatármela.

En ese instante aun cuando no lo había dicho precisamente para él, Ricardo sabia muy bien que su amigo cumpliría su promesa de muerte si se le ocurría seguir a lo que su corazón le dictaba sin embargo no le importaba tenia que volver a ver los ojos de Roxanne y perderse en ellos, preguntarle si ella sintió lo mismo que él, y si asía falta morir por ella. Así dio inicio la pelea por un amor, ambos sabían que fuese cual fuese el resultado de esta uno de los dos terminaría ganando el corazón de Roxanne y el otro terminaría muerto.


	15. la historia III

**OK, AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 15 SEEEE, QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SUS REVIEWS SUS COMENTARIOS SON LO QUE ME HA AYUDADO A CONTINUAR ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y SI NO SOLO NO ME MATEN. COMO SEA AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A…**

**Mandi: gracias por seguir dejandome reviews espero te guste este capitulo y dejes tu reviews (que de eso vivo¬¬)**

**Heleyza:es verdad Richard esta loco (mi mejor amiga: aunque AL IGUAL QUE LA QUE LO CREO!!)Callate loca, ehhh, perdon o/o, como sea gracias por tus reviews y espero que me sigas mandando tu opinión**

**Raven12-22:aunque la ultima vez si se te salio la star que todos llevamos dentro agradesco tus reviews y dile a tu celebro que no se aloque tanto**

**LA HISTORIA III**

Si bien antes estaba al borde de la locura por sus celos, en ese instante estaba completamente desquiciado, con forme la fecha de la boda se aproximaba el ambiente se volvía cada vez mas pesado, la tensión que existía entre los tres iba en aumento al igual que los celos y el amor.

Para Ricardo y Roxanne que después de haberse confesado su amor y citarse en mas de una ocasión a escondidas, la situación se convirtió en un completo infierno, ambos sabían que si los llegase a descubrir Ricardo perdería la vida. No podían estar juntos pero tampoco podían separarse, aunque fuera solo un instante, un roce, un beso a escondidas, una mirada, una sonrisa cómplice, les bastaban para sobrellevar la agonía cruel que sentían.

Eran sus celos tan incontenibles e irremediables que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía ya era demasiado tarde, en ese momento ya nadie lo podía salvar de lo que venia.

Fue el día cuando se encontraba practicando esgrima y decidió invitar a su amigo, el día en que finalmente sus sospechas tenían valides, ese día en especial había invitado a Ricardo a que lo acompañara en la practica aun sabiendo que el no era del todo bueno pero si algo sabia de su amigo era que nunca rechazaba un reto. En un inicio todo parecía una practica sin importancia pero conforme fue avanzando se volvió una pelea, ambos por primera vez en sus vidas peleaban muy enserio, intentando ganar Ricardo llevaba las de perder y no fue una sorpresa que quedara gravemente y herido, apunto estaba de matarlo cuando ella apareció interponiéndose entre el ojiazul y el golpe final.

-BASTA!!- grito devolviéndolo a la realidad, su realidad, la vio fijamente a los ojos y lo supo ella ya no le pertenecía, le pertenecía al otro, a su amigo no lo podía creer, no quería creerlo- ¿No ves lo que acabas de hacer?

-Si…- dijo con la respiración acelerada- ya me di cuenta

Luego se fue dejándolos solos, tenia que pensar las cosas, no podía ser tan horrible como pensaba, pero era verdad ella lo amaba y ahora que lo sabia nada se interpondría en su camino, al principio la promesa de muerte solo era para asustarla para que no se fuera pero ahora era capaz de cumplirla aun a costa de tener que matar a su mejor amigo. Después de caminar un rato llego hasta las caballerizas donde escondido entre las sombras pudo escuchar la conversación que mantenían su amada y su amigo.

Él estaba gravemente herido y ella lo cuidaba recostándolo en su regazo le limpiaba la cara.

-No debisteis hacerlo, él es un experto espadachín y tú… no eres lo suficientemente bueno- escuchaba su suave y preocupada voz cuando abrió los ojos y se tomo con la triste mirada violeta, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia la tomo de la mano y le sonrió.

-Siento que por mi culpa te preocupéis bello ángel, pero tenia que intentarlo

-Tú deseas que te maten… y que contigo muera mi esperanza

Luego de esto un silencio, él cerro los ojos y dejo caer su mano estaba cansado había sido una dura batalla la cual él había perdido.

-Cásate conmigo…-le dijo casi en susurro ella solo abrió muy grandes sus ojos y luego lo miro dulcemente

-Si

No, no podía ser ella había aceptado sin siquiera dudar mientras que cuando el le había propuesto matrimonio tuvo que convencerla, insistirle, ahora ya no había duda alguna tendría que matar a su amigo para poder quedarse con ella.

Un amor capaz de resistir los años, la muerte y las distintas vidas; una obsesión que maldijo un alma herida, dos caras de la misma moneda. Cuando Richard salio de sus pensamientos se levanto de su asiento y observo por la ventana el amanecer, había sido una noche larga llena de recuerdos que deseaba olvidar, él ya no era el mismo que había sido antes y sabia que ellos tampoco lo eran, entendía que la mujer que amo en su vida pasada había muerto hacia mucho tiempo pero no por ello se rendiría, talvez por eso lo había hecho, talvez por eso había mandado matar al único capaz de interponerse en su camino, esta vez no dejaría que la historia terminase en tragedia, esta vez sus celos no lo dominarían, esta vez no cometería los mismos errores. El día apenas comenzaba y la verdadera batalla estaba por venir, Robin, Raven y Richard estaban a punto de darle un nuevo final a la trágica historia de los amantes.

**Bueno ¿queles parecio? ¿No les gusto?, ¿les encanto?, dejen sus reviews, bueno para que vean que soy buena onda un avance del sig. Cap. LA PRIMERA NOCHE JUNTOS DE RAVEN Y ROBIN!!**


	16. la primera noche

_**Hola a todos por fin el capitulo 16 siento no haber actualizado pero tuve la visita de unos familiares y después de muchos chismes y secretos revelados aquí me tienen entregándoles la primera noche de nuestras aves favoritas, por cierto quiero aclarar que es la primera vez que escribo algo así por tanto no me maten si no les gusta.**_

**LA PRIMERA NOCHE**

Fue la noche cuando la luna se tiño de rojo carmesí cuando la historia llego a su fin y aun cuando el amor de ambos amantes era extremadamente fuerte, no pudo evitar que la historia terminase en desgracia.

Esa noche, estando en una iglesia abandonada el bello vestido de Roxanne se veía empañado de rojo carmesí, sus ojos eran envueltos por las lagrimas y su corazón se partía de tristeza al saber que esta era la ultima vez que vería a su amado de ojos celestes, ella lo estrechaba fuertemente contra si esperando un milagro que no llegaría; era tal el dolor que apenas lo soportaba pero también sentía una rabia incontenible, rabia asía aquel que le había arrebatado la vida a su amado, rabia asía su amado por no haber luchado por su vida y rendirse ante la cruel sombra de la muerte, pero sobre todo sentía rabia así misma por no poder hacer nada para salvarlo. Finalmente sus lágrimas cesaron soltando a su amado y dejándolo cuidadosamente en el suelo, lo vio por última vez y le dedico una última sonrisa.

-pase lo que pase juro que algún día nos volveremos a ver… y entonces seremos felices…- luego de esto lo beso, sabiendo que este era su ultimo beso una solitaria lagrima recorrió su pálida mejilla, se levanto e ignorando el otro cuerpo inerte que se encontraba en su camino salio de aquel lugar.

Lo ultimo que vio fue una luz cegadora, los rayos de so entraban por la ventana obligándola a despertar dándose cuenta de que ya había amanecido, se sentó en la cama y cubrió su pecho con las sabanas, busco con la mirada algo o mejor dicho a alguien, fue hasta que vio la puerta abrirse dejándolo entrar que dejo de buscar, sonrió al verlo acercarse y poner en su regazo la charola de comida que llevaba consigo.

-Supongo que tienes hambre, te traje el desayuno- decía al tiempo que se sentaba a orillas de la cama quedando frente a ella

-Sí mucha, gracias- enseguida comenzó a comer mientras lo hacia pudo notar que el pelinegro no le quitaba la vista de encima y aun cuando le encantaban sus ojos celestes el estar constantemente vigilada por ellos le incomodaba- Quieres dejar de hacerlo

-¿dejar de hacer que?- pregunto con total inocencia

-Mirarme todo el tiempo es molesto

-lo siento- respondió bajando la mirada y sonriendo ampliamente-pero es que aun no puedo creer que esto sea real, tengo miedo que todo sea solo un sueño y que tarde o templado vaya despertar

Ante tal muestra de sensibilidad por parte del pelinegro, la hechicera lo tomo delicadamente de la mano comenzó a acariciarlo, él alzo la vista topándose con la tierna mirada que le dedicaba su amada- esto es real, yo soy real y lo de anoche fue real- diciendo esto se acerco mas al chico maravilla depositando un beso en sus labios comenzaron a revivir lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Flash Back

Un beso dos labios uniéndose apoderándose del otro un beso, un deseo anhelado, una pasión callada y dos corazones que se liberaban de sus ataduras ¿Cómo olvidar ese beso? Tan calido, tan apasionado, tan dulce, tan perfecto en todo sentido que era difícil de superar. Ambos habían caído en cuenta que una vez juntos seria imposible separase, por tal motivo lo hicieron pasaron la noche juntos, al ser cubiertos por la energía de la hechicera y luego ser llevados hasta la mansión Wayne, exactamente hasta la habitación del petirrojo y separarse mas por falta de oxigeno que por gusto lo comprendieron todo.

Robin abrazo a su amada como si su vida dependiera de ello, lentamente comenzó a quitarle el uniforme sintiéndose cada vez mas nervioso comenzaba a temblar sin embargo no se detuvo la deseaba tanto que no podía detenerse, cejándola en ropa interior comenzó a rozar con su mano la pálida piel desnuda de su amada sintiéndola estremecer con cada roce lentamente comenzó a besar su cuerpo. Raven por su parte sentía su corazón latir cada vez mas rápido con cada beso y con cada roce, no queriendo quedarse ella atrás fue desprendiendo cada prenda que cubría a su amante dejándolo también en ropa interior, exploraba cada centímetro de su cuerpo sintiendo sus músculos y su piel con aroma a durazno, aunque el frió que se sentía por la nevada era en extremo calador ellos apenas lo notaban ya que el calor de sus cuerpos era suficiente como para derretir un iceberg. Por un instante cesaron los besos y las caricias al irse separando la hechicera al tiempo que retrocedía hasta la cama, invitándolo a seguirla, él no tardo en hacerlo volviendo a esos cada vez mas apasionados besos y caricias. Aquello no era lujuria solo un intento por expresar su mutuo amor, ambos habían esperado tanto por ese momento que lo único que podían hacer era disfrutarlo. Lentamente se fueron deshaciendo de las ultimas prendas que los cubrían desnudándose en cuerpo y alma, la hechicera podía sentir su virginidad romperse, sin embargo no le molestaba de hecho le agradaba la idea de que fuera él quien la poseyera en cuerpo y alma, disfrutando cada momento lo abrazo mas a ella aprisionándolo para que no se fuera; el petirrojo por su parte besaba su cuello, él realmente disfrutaba el sabor de su piel, disfrutaba el calor acogedor que le transmitía pero lo que mas disfrutaba era el aroma a lavanda que se mezclaba a la perfección con el aroma a durazno. Era inexplicable pero de alguna forma sus cuerpos inexpertos se adaptaban de una manera sorprendente. Lentamente ambos llegaban al punto máximo de placer , llegando hasta el paraíso, dos cuerpos, dos almas unidas como una misma se reencontraban, se miraron fijamente se sonrieron mutuamente mientras las pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían sus rostros se volvieron a besar y la noche que fue muda testigo de tan maravillosa unión siguió cada paso, los dos amantes, las dos aves, dos almas solitarias que por fin hallaban su lugar en este mundo expresaron su amor una y otra vez hasta que cayeron victimas del cansancio.

Recostados en la cama, Raven sobre el pelinegro observaba por la ventana la nieve caer, sabia que su amante dormía y aun así las palabras salieron al tener la necesidad de ser pronunciadas.

-Te amo Dick Grayson

Fin Flash Back

_**Por fis no me maten si no les gusto pero si déjenme sus reviews, ya casi termino el sig cap espero tenerlo listo para el sábado y sino hasta el lunes cualquiera que sea el caso se los tendre listo pronto chaito XD**_


	17. separacion

_**Espero me perdonen por no haber actualizado hasta ahora pero he estado muy ocupada en asuntos sin resolver, como sea me hice el tiempo y Aquí les traigo el tan esperado cap 17 espero les guste y no me maten por lo que escribí eso si dejen sus reviews.**_

**SEPARACIÓN**

Al conocerlo, al salir con él, al brindarle algo de su cariño, ella nunca llego a imaginarse que el joven de ojos chocolates que parecía haber caído del cielo en realidad guardara tan terribles sentimientos de odio y desesperación, obligándola a tomar una difícil y dolorosa decisión. Caminando bajo la lluvia por la enorme ciudad trataba de disimular sus lagrimas sin embargo el que no se distinguieran no quería decir que no las derramaba, la verdad era muy simple desde que había regresado de Gothic City con el petirrojo supo que tarde o temprano tendría que encarar al joven y aclararle sus sentimientos pero en ningún momento se llego a imaginar que el fuera capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad.

La noche lo anunciaba y él de algún modo la sabia, el que fuera tan tarde y ella aun no regresara solo confirmaba sus sospechas pronto experimentaría un terrible sufrimiento a manos de su amada. Parado frente al gran ventanal de la sala común esperaba ansioso a que ella volviera y aun cuando trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que ella nunca seria capas de lastimarlo, la realidad era que no importaba cuanto tratase de convencerse sabia que esa noche un triste acontecimiento ocurriría cambiando sus vidas para siempre.

Al llegar finalmente y entrar a la sala encontrándose con él, ambos se quedaron ahí sin mover un solo dedo solo observándose el uno al otro sin decir palabra alguna, la hechicera que en esos momentos lo ultimo que quería era verlo pensó que al llegar tarde él se encontraría durmiendo al igual que los demás y aprovechando esto podría hacer el golpe menos duro, pero se equivoco él la esperaba, esperaba ansioso su llegada para poder estar con ella para poder dejar de ser su amante ya que después de todo en eso se había convertido al llevarla a Gothic City.

-Me alegra que finamente estés en casa Raven- dijo el petirrojo dedicándole una sincera sonrisa a su amada.

Ella al verlo sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban y que caería al suelo comenzando a llorar sin embargo no dejo que su orgullo lo permitiera para poder hacer lo que tenia, debía juntar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y regresar a ser la misma fría e insensible Raven que había dejado de ser.

-Solo vine por mis cosas, te informo que a partir de ahora renuncio a los titanes y que me iré de la torre- Era difícil de creer que fuera ella la que acababa de decir todas esas cosas tan frías al salir de sala común dirigiéndose a su habitación trato de no mirar atrás sabia que lo que acababa de decir era una gran sorpresa para el petirrojo y que él no permitiría que se fuera, no sin antes una explicación.

Él se quedo en shock no creía lo que oía, seguro que era una broma o al menos así lo esperaba, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había partido asía su habitación fue a alcanzarla, preguntándose una y otra vez que era lo que pasaba, al llegar con ella supo que no se trataba de ninguna broma y que en su delicada mano llevaba la valija donde solo había metido lo indispensable.

-Pero…Raven…- se interpuso en la puerta esperando con esto poder detenerla- ¿Enserio piensas abandonarnos… abandonarme?- preguntaba cabizbajo esperando una respuesta esperando la repuesta que el quería oír.

Ella lo vio nada dolía mas que herirlo pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que alejarse de él o sino…-Si-respondió fríamente, el se sorprendió aun mas mirándola asombrado seguía sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿P… Porque?- pregunto en susurro, ella lo vio y no dijo nada pero el tenia que saberlo tenia que saber porque se iba si apenas asía unos días se encontraba tan feliz a su lado-¿PORQUE ME DEJAS? A…Acaso ¿ya no me amas?

-quería una respuesta, quería oírla de sus labios por mas que doliera.

En ese instante ella desvío su mirada no podía verlo así era de verdad desgarrador, quería decirle que lo amaba que no se iba porque dejara de amarlo se iba porque…-No…- volvió a su actitud fría mirándolo fríamente no se toco el corazón para lo que estaba apunto de hacer - No, Robin, date cuenta de la verdad **yo no te amo** y**todo** lo que pase contigo no fue mas que un terrible error.

Al escuchar esto el pelinegro ya pudo seguir evitando que se fuera simplemente caía al suelo esperando que todo fuera nada más que un sueño. Ella lo vio caer pero no hizo nada al respecto y solo a paso seguro salio de aquel lugar, alejándose cada vez mas del único que llamo hogar, de los únicos a quienes considero amigos y del único hombre a quien se atrevió amar tanto que para protegerlo tuvo que lastimarlo profundamente.

Mas tarde al llegar a la casa desoven de ojos chocolates fue recibida amablemente como ya era costumbre por Leonard, sin embargo en esos momentos ella no soportaba su falsa agilidad se dirigió a la sala principal donde estaba Richard admirando el fuego, al notar su presencia volteo y le sonrío dulcemente, fue hasta donde ella estaba parada y la abrazo sin embargo ella yo respondía ante su cariño ya que desde la charla que habían tenido esa tarde no lo podía ver mas como un ser maravilloso que no seria capaz de lastimar a nadie.

-No tienes porque ser tan fría sabes- le dijo cínicamente el joven de ojos chocolates a la pelivioleta al oído.

-Mi comportamiento no era parte del trato lo ¿olvidas?- respondió esta mas fría que de costumbre

-Si lo se mi bello ángel- le decía al tiempo que se separaba un poco de ella y le acariciaba el rostro- pero si no eres buena conmigo sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz

-Ya lo deje a él y a mis amigos por ti, no tiene caso de que me sigas amenazando- decía cada vez mas molesta

-Si lo sé pero el que estés conmigo no significa que dejen de estar en peligro ¿verdad?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, después de todo no queremos que un incidente como el de Gothic City se repita

Ante estas palabras la hechicera no supo que hacer ya no tenía escapatoria había caído en le juego de Richard, sabiendo que si él no ganada serian sus amigos y en especial Robin los que pagarían el precio.

_**Bueno y ¿Qué tal? ¿se lo esperaban? Apuesto a que no como sea dejen sus reviews si les gusto, si no les gusto, si piensan matarme, si mejor me dedico a la cocina, si a la privatización, si estoy loca, si en lugar de escribir fanfics me busco un novio rico, cualquiera que sea su opinión me complacerá leerla chaito XD.**_


	18. sufrimiento

_**Por fin el capitulo 18 no saben como sufri con este capitulo no veia para cuando terminarlo pero en fin aquí esta espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews y como nota especial quiero dedicalsero a mi amigo Cristian que siempre me apoyo**__** aun en los peores momentos fuiste mi angel celestial y mi amigo incondicional el tiempo nos separo pero el destino nos volvera a unir**_

_**te quiero muxisimo. **_

_**Bueno sin mas aquí les dejo el sig cap d mi fic.**_

**SUFRIMIENTO**

El amor ese sentimiento tan maravilloso pero al mismo tiempo tan despiadado, el amor cuando a tu vida llega un amor tan profundo que se te clava en el alma puede hacerte la persona mas feliz o la mas desdichada del mundo; todos sufrimos por amor ya sea por no encontrarlo, por no ser correspondidos o por perderlo, cuando lo pierdes sufres de la peor manera posible ya que en el fondo sabes que en algún momento lo tuviste pero por una razón o por otra, al fin y al cavo lo perdiste.

El lo sabia, sabia que la había perdido y por eso sufría tanto, ella se había ido y no regresaría. No supo cuando pero pronto dejo de ser el de antes; ya no era Robin el valiente líder de los titanes ahora solo era Dick Grayson el hombre que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que su amada se fuera, ahora ya solo era las cenizas de lo antes fue, dedicando todo su tiempo a estar sentado en el frío piso de la que alguna vez fue la habitación de su amada, esperándola, añorando su regreso respirando el aroma a lavanda que seguía presente en aquel lugar, apenas comía y dormía lo suficiente para seguir con vida, una vida llena de sufrimiento sin ella. Lloraba, él lloraba cada noche desde que se fue ya nada le importaba ni sus amigos ni él mismo, por mas que lo intentara era imposible no podía quitársela ni de la cabeza ni mucho menos del corazón.

Ella también sufría al no estar a su lado, sufría al no sentir su abrazo, su inolvidable abrazo en el cual ella se refugiada y encontraba el consuelo que necesitaba; sus labios, sus suaves labios que en innumerables ocasiones la besaron con pasión con deseo pero sobretodo con amor y ternura; sus ojos celestes que aunque estuviera rodeado de las mujeres mas hermosas siempre la veían solo a ella; su agridulce aroma a durazno el cual ella respiraba profundamente cada noche antes de dormir. Si, su sufrimiento era tan grande como el del petirrojo pero por mas que quisiera volver y decirle que todo lo que le dijo antes no era mas que una vil mentira, no podía, no después de que aun seguía la amenaza sobre la vida del pelinegro. Sentada al pie de su ventana observando la lluvia caer se dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios al recordar toda la felicidad que le había sido otorgada por aquel que menos se esperaba, sin embargo esa sonrisa se convirtió en lagrimas al saber que los recuerdos eran lo único que le quedaban, hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas y dejo que las lagrimas fruyeran libremente.

Dos almas un mismo pesar, a pesar de la distancia ambas aves siempre compartirían un lazo importante, el lazo que había formado su amor, ese lazo que ahora también compartían gracias al terrible sufrimiento del que ahora era victimas, sin esperanza, sin poderse consolar ambos habían llegado a su limite, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno o ambos tomaran la iniciativa y decidieran acabar con tal sufrimiento.

Sus amigos, sus inseparables amigos quienes habían sido hasta ahora mudos testigos de esta historia decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto, ya se habían cansado de solo observar y querían poner de su parte para que ambas aves tuvieran un final feliz.

Como de costumbre el pelinegro se encontraba lamentándose en la habitación de la hechicera negándose a salir o a que sus amigos entraran.

-Viejo que vamos a hacer, si Robin sigue así pronto morirá- afirmaba preocupado Chico Bestia a su metálico amigo

-No lo sé…-Respondía pensativo- él no quiere salir y de nada sirve que lo tratemos de convencer es muy terco

Los dos amigos se quedaron pensando una solución favorable para su problema sin embargo fue la pelirroja la que tomo la iniciativa al ver la que a sus amigos no se les ocurría nada. Confiada como nunca antes se le había visto se dirigió asía donde su amigo se encontraba, seguida claro esta por sus otros dos amigos que curiosos por su actitud la seguían a cada paso, cuando llego a las afueras de la habitación de loa hechicera se detuvo por un instante y observando fijamente la puerta parecía que lo único que iba a hacer era tocar y rogar por que su líder saliera, sin embargo tal fue el asombro de sus amigos al verla desprender la puerta y aventarla cual hoja de papel que lo único que pudieron hacer en ese instante fue esquivar la pesada puerta de metal, realmente era increíble lo que la alienígena estaba haciendo, no porque no pudiera hacerlo si no porque nunca se había atrevido a tomar tal iniciativa. Aun segura de si misma se introdujo a la oscura habitación donde su líder seguía lamentándose pero al notar la presencia de la pelirroja callo sus lamentos por un instante.

-Vete…- dijo el pelinegro a su compañera la cual respondió con un simple pero rotundo "**NO**", provocando que este se enojase- ¿Qué eres estupida o que?, déjame solo como todos lo hacen… como ellos lo hicieron y hasta como ella lo hizo. Pese a que el nunca le había hablado de esa manera tan fría y grosera ella siguió con su misma actitud negándose a irse, el rio fugazmente pero por diversión, se levanto del suelo y quedando frente a frente la miro enfadado-**¿QUE NO ME OÍSTE? QUIERO ESTAR SOLO LÁRGATE!!**

-Starcita yo creo que lo mejor es que dejemos a Robin solo-musito temeroso Chico bestia

-No, no me voy estoy cansada de quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras mis amigos sufren- respondió decidida esta

-Pero Star…- intento esta vez Cyborg pero al darse cuenta que no importaba cuanto le rogaran a la alienígena ella no se iría, prefirió dejar sus esfuerzos de lado

-Vamos Robin sal de aquí- le dijo con voz calmada a su líder pero él solo la ignoro haciéndola llegar al limite de su paciencia la pelirroja se atrevió a hacer algo que ninguno se esperaba, dándole una fuerte bofetada a su líder lo hizo entrar en razón un poco- quieres que nos sintamos mal por ti, solo porque eres un egoísta – Robin sobandose la mejilla voltea a ver sorprendido a su amiga la cual se encontraba cabizbaja llorando- por si no te has dado cuenta tu no eres el único que perdió a Raven, a nosotros también nos abandono ¿enserio crees que ella seria capas de abandonarnos a notros que somos su única familia así sin una explicación?

- Starfire yo…-respondió sobandose la mejilla, nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera la dulce e inocente Starfire la que lo hiciera ver tal verdad-Tienes razón, Raven nunca nos abandonaría solo porque sí- en ese momento después de mucho tiempo volvió a sonreir, reflejando nuevamente esa esperanza que lo caracterizaba.

-¿E- Entonces ya estas bien? ¿ya no estas enojado?-pregunto aun nervioso chico bestia una vez que los cuatro titanes restantes se encontraban conversando en la sala común

-Por supuesto que sigo enojado chico bestia pero no voy a dejar que mis emociones nublen mi juicio y me impidan ver que no soy el único que perdió a Raven

-Nos alegra que estés mejor Rob- Respondió Cyborg al tiempo que le daba unas palmadas en su hombro a su amigo. En ese instante todo el sufrimiento del cual habían sido victimas parecía haber desaparecido, sin embargo esa seria una cruel ilusión de la cual pronto se darían cuenta.

-Lo que si me preocupa es que no sabemos nada de Raven desde que se fue- en ese instante el ambiente cambio por completo volviéndose tenso lo cual Robin noto al instante-Disculpen ¿pero me perdí de algo?- pregunto un tanto molesto

-Viejo no sabemos como decirte esto pero…- comenzó Chico Bestia poniendo su mano en el hombro de su líder

-Nosotros si sabemos de Raven, veras después de que se fue investigamos su paradero- continuo Cyborg desanimado pero al escuchar esto Robin se animo de inmediato

-¿Enserio Cy?¿Saben donde esta?¿Porque no me lo habían dicho antes? así podremos ir con ella y convencerla de que regrese- comentaba emocionado pero al ve los rostros de sus amigos esa emoción se fue desvaneciendo- ¿Qué sucede porque no estén felices?

-Robin nosotros ya intentamos convencerla de que regresara pero no acepto- respondió triste Starfire

-¿Qué? Entonces díganme donde esta talvez yo…- pero pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por Chico Bestia

-Viejo lo sentimos pero ella ya tomo su decisión y se fue con Richard a Francia

-No, no puede ser me niego a creerlo- decía confundido y enfadado al tiempo que retrocedía- seguramente algo le hizo, algo debió hacerle o ella no se iría sin que la obligasen

-Robin te entendemos pero por favor cálmate-trato de apaciguarlo la alienígena pero por mas que lo intentara el chico seguía aferrado a la idea de que su amada no se había ido por voluntad propia

-TAL VEZ EL TENGA RAZÓN-se escucho resonar la voz extraña, al menos para tres de los titanes, enseguida todos se calmaron y voltearon a ver sorprendidos a la recién llegada. La pelirroja vestida con un traje negro que portaba la insignia del murciélago en la zona del pecho, avanzaba orgullosa asía el líder titán- me alegra verte otra vez Rob

-¡¿Batgirl?!- susurraron desconcertados y sorprendidos los cuatro titanes al unísono, la chica murciélago solo sonrío

_**Bien ¿Qué les parecio?espero les haya gustado talvez me tarde un poco en el sig cap ya que no tengo idea de cómo comenzarlo de hecho solo tengo una idea general de cómo va a ser me hace falta inspiración pero tratare de tenerlo lo mas pronto posible Besitos y adios**_


	19. recuerdo

**Ahhh, por fin ****me llego la inspiracion,después de quemarme el coco pensando en este capitulo finalmente esta terminado, creo que ya son los ultimos capitulos asi que espero los disfruten y me dejen saber su opinión atraves de sus reviews, bueno ya sin mas aquí les dejo el esperado capitulo 19**

**Recuerdo**

-_"Dick…"-_volvía a pensar en el nuevamente a pesar de haberlo dejado una parte de él siempre estaría a su lado en sus recuerdos aun podía observar la imagen de su amado petirrojo sonriéndole, diciéndole que todo estaría bien siempre que tuviera fe y ella la tenia, su fe era él confiaba tanto en él que nunca se llego a imaginar que esa fe era lo único que la ayudaría en esos momentos de sumo dolor. Observando su imagen reflejada en la ventana la pelivioleta jugaba con la cruz de plata que colgaba de su cuello, sus recuerdos eran lo único que le quedaban, sus recuerdos y ese pequeño obsequio que había conservado del petirrojo.

-¿Otra vez observando el cielo Roxanne?- escucho la voz del joven de ojos chocolates llamándola a sus espaldas, ella viro dispuesta a irse pero sin siquiera mirarlo no podía, ya no después de lo que la había obligado a hacer sin embargo antes de irse se detuvo en la puerta un instante.

-Ya sabes que mi nombre no es Roxanne- Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de irse, él solo sonrío y tomo la misma postura que tenia la pelivioleta asía unos instantes.

Caminando por uno de los corredores del imponente castillo, la joven hechicera volvió a tomar la cruz con su mano decidida a que ya no lloraría mas reprimió todas aquellas lágrimas que amasaban con salir. Realmente desde el día en que abandono a sus amigos y a su amado no había dejado de llorar, todas esas lagrimas que empañaban su alma con el cruel recuerdo de ese día, esta vez no era la excepción nuevamente volvía a su memoria el recuerdo sin embargo no lloraría ya no lo haría mas.

FB

Aun recordaba ese día y posiblemente lo haría por el resto de su vida, el día en que conoció la verdadera naturaleza del joven de ojos chocolates.

Cuando llego a hablar con él de algún modo quedo impresionada al ver que la trataba de forma amable y considerada, a pesar de que asía meses no se veían él la seguía tratando como si solo hubiesen sido un par de días. Sí, en ese momento aun actuaba como el Richard Grey que creía conocer, aquel que al llegar la hechicera mandaba preparar té especial y únicamente para ella; tal vez en ese momento debió de haber sospechado algo cuando al probar el vital liquido este tenia un sabor diferente al de otras ocasiones, pero no lo hizo y no lo hizo porque ella confiaba ciegamente en él. Inclusive cuando le pidió que salieran ella lo siguió tratando de encontrar las palabras para no herirlo, ahora sabia que no se merecía tantas consideraciones.

-Has estado muy callada Rae ¿sucede algo?-pregunto con delicadeza el joven volteando a ver a su hermosa acompañante al verla distraída, ella mantenía su vista baja pero al escuchar la pregunta no tuvo mas opción que voltear a verlo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres una persona maravillosa Richard ¿lo sabes verdad?

El sonrío ante el halago sin embargo su sonrisa duro poco ya que sabia de ante mano lo que estaba por venir a pesar de sus planes, a pesar de ya no ser el mismo de antes y a pesar de haber tratado de eliminar a la competencia él sabia la hermosa joven de tez pálida y ojos violetas se le había escapado nuevamente de las manos- Dime la verdad Raven ¿tú me amas?- pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta colocándose frente a la joven.

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa ella sabia que le tenía cariño sin embargo también sabia que por mas que tratara nunca podría llegar a amarlo, no, mientras siguiera presente el petirrojo. Pero no podía decirle eso, no podía dañar al chico que le había ofrecido tanto, solo desvío la mirada un poco y rió fugazmente- No preguntes eso Richard tu sabes que te quiero mucho-talvez no era la respuesta deseada pero era la unida que podía dar.

-Pero no me amas…-termino por decir el chico, la hechicera al ver su error trato de pensar en algo para redimirse pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el joven de ojos chocolates había comenzado a hablar- por eso quieres dejarme porque no me amas- nuevamente era sorprendida por el joven que parecía saber mas de lo que aparentaba, en ese momento ya no sabia que decir o hacer para redimirse; se sentía culpable y avergonzada por lo que planeaba hacerle, no respondió y talvez ese fue su mayor error ya que al no recibir repuesta el se enfado aun mas y tomándola fuertemente de los brazos comenzó a sacudirla - **ANDA DIME POR ESO ME DEJAS ¿Por qué AL QUE AMAS ES A ESE ESTUPIDO DE TU AMIGO?- **gritaba exasperadopor primera vez la hechicera veía la verdaderanaturaleza del joven de ojos chocolates, trato de liberarse pero no pudo y aun cuando trato de usar sus poderes estos parecía que habían desaparecido, entonces se dio cuenta de que aquel en el que había confiado la traiciono, soltándose como pudo aprovecho todos los sentimientos negativos que tenia y le dio una tremenda bofetada al chico que después de recibirla retrocedió un poco y comenzó a reír de forma desquiciante- Veo que aun conservas tu espíritu guerrero, esa es una de las cosas que me vuelven loco de ti Rae.

-Cállate miserable- decía mas que furiosa- ahora dime que me hiciste

-Nada solo me di cuenta de que esos poderes tuyos eran una verdadera molestia así que me deshice de ellos aunque…-decía cínicamente – también lo es el petirrojo lastima que de él no me pude deshacer tan fácilmente como planeaba.

Ante tal revelación la hechicera quedo muda no podía creer lo que oía; ¿Acaso Richard Grey había confesado que intento matar al líder titán? Entonces se dio cuenta de ello, la única vez que Robin había estado tan cerca de la muerte fue en Gothic City, sin embargo Richard no se esperaba que la chica murciélago interviniera o que al final debidos al lazo tan fuerte que los unía fuera la cuerva la que salvara a ambos jóvenes- Fuiste tú…- dijo saliendo del trance al que había entrado al descubrir la verdad- **TU QUERÍAS ASESINAR A ROBIN-**grito horrorizada ante la idea, no lo entendía por mas que tratase no lograba entender porque si el joven de ojos chocolates parecía ser un ser tan amable y perfecto podía ser capaz de hacer tal barbaridad, tratar de quitarle la vida a alguien mas eso lo hacia solo un demente, trataba de buscar la respuesta pero sabia que el único que poseía tal información era el chico que se encontraba a unos pocos pasos frente a ella; trato de calmarse un poco lo suficiente para poder preguntar-¿Por qué?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres que sea tan importante como para matar a alguien por ello?- pregunto cabizbaja.

El chico no respondió de inmediato ya que de cierta forma le agradaba hacer sufrir a la hechicera- Tú mi amor,- respondió luego de unos minutos de silencio- Por ti seria capaz de asesinar a medio mundo con tal de tenerte a mi lado.

En ese instante alzo su vista y lo miro furiosa-No creas que permitiré que pongas en riesgo las vidas de los demás y mucho menos la de Robin… yo me encargare de protegerlo

El rio un poco y se acerco lentamente a la pelivioleta quedando a un lado suyo le susurro algo al oído antes de irse;- Piénsalo Rae y si lo que realmente quieres es que este a salve sabes que hacer- le decía al tiempo que se alejaba, dejándola sumamente confundida, ahí se quedo hasta que siendo bañada por las gotas de lluvia que habían comenzado a caer tomo la mas difícil decisión de su vida.

FFB

_Pero ahora sin tus poderes no podrás protegerlo por siempre o si mi amor…_

Sus palabras aun retumbaban en sus oídos, crueles y frías como la vez en que las dijo pero aun así ciertas, sin sus poderes no podía hacer mucho tarde o temprano Richard llegaría al petirrojo y las consecuencias serian fatales, ella no podía permitir que el muriera su única opción era herirlo y abandonarlo para que pudiera seguir con vida. Igualmente el joven de ojos chocolates recordaba aquel día con sumo orgullo de finalmente haber conseguido su objetivo y también se sentía extremadamente feliz ya que en unos días ya nada solo la muerte seria capaz de separarlo de su amada. Al mismo tiempo en el aeropuerto de la ciudad arribando de un largo vuelo dos siluetas conocidas se abrían paso a través de la multitud, ellos habían llegado con un solo propósito salvar a la cuerva de las temibles garras de ese joven que a base de engaños y amenazas la había alejado de su familia.

_**Ven ese botoncito que esta a su izquierda el que dice submit review pues presionenlo y dejenme saber su opinión sobre este fic**_


	20. agridulce reencuentro

**Siento mucho que últimamente me tarde en las actualizaciones pero en las ultimas semanas he estado algo delicada de salud y se me complica un poco el hacerlo de cualquier forma qui les traigo el capitulo 20, nunca crei llegar tan lejos pero si lo hice es gracias a ustedes mis queridos lectores que me dejan saber su opinión a base de sus reviews.**

**AGRIDULCE REENCUENTRO**

Paris, Francia; ciudad luz ciudad llena de romance y amor el lugar perfecto para que esta historia llegara a su final.

Ahí donde la tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas iluminaban la noche la joven hechicera se hallaba sentada al pie de su ventana esta vez no prestándole atención a la hermosa noche sino que en esta ocasión su amatista mirar violeta se fijaba en el árbol q se ubicaba a unos metros de su ventana; aun sin sus poderes ella podía sentirlo cerca y sonreía ante la idea de pensar que el hubiese ido hasta ese lugar solo para verla, pero, su sonrisa era rápidamente borrada al saber que eso era imposible y que por mas que quisiera que él estuviese ahí no era verdad; se levanto de aquel lugar y apago la luz acostándose en la gran cama se queda unos minutos mas despierta sin pensar en algo en especifico, se acomodo de lado y cerro sus ojos adentrándose a un mundo de sueños unos felices otros no tanto pero a final de cuentas solo eran eso sueños, ilusiones que su subconciente creaba o al menos eso quería creer- Buenas noches Dick…- susurro sin notarlo medio dormida.

Al mismo tiempo escondido entre las ramas del árbol que asía unos instantes era el centro de atención de la joven hechicera el joven de celeste mirar bajaba sus binoculares y los guardaba en la mochila que llevaba consigo, preparado para irse estaba a punto de bajar cuando volvió la vista hacia aquella ventana que le permitía observar a su amada – Buena noches Rae…- dijo embozando una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que de alguna forma sus palabras llegarían hasta sus oídos haciendo que se dibujara una sonrisa en sus labios, una de esas que solo solía dedicarle a él. Bajo del árbol y yendo hasta el lugar donde había ocultado su motocicleta salio a toda velocidad de la propiedad Grey, mientras huía su mente divagaba sobre lo que estaba haciendo, ciertamente para él era mas que difícil el solo contemplarla y no hacer nada para sacarla de esa jaula de cristal en la cual la había encerrado el joven heredero, sin embargo, por el momento eso era lo único que podía hacer, observarla y desear estar mas cerca de ella.

Al sumergirse en sus pensamientos el viaje siempre se le hacia mas corto y aun cuando sabia que su compañera de viaje lo regañaba cada vez que salía en busca de su amada a él no le importaba ya que solo verla un instante le bastaba para poder sobrellevar otro día sin su compañía, esta vez no seria la excepción y aunque al momento en que llego pensó haberla librado cuando entro a su habitación y se encendió la luz dejando ver a la muy molesta pelirroja supo que no era así.

-Otra vez saliste- le dijo lanzándole una fría mirada que hizo que se le erizaran los bellos de la nuca

-Sí, lo siento pero tenia que verla- trato de justificarse pero sabia que era inútil

Entre mas lo veía la pelirroja mas sudaba, sabia que cuando ella se enojaba era de temer no por nada el caballero oscuro siempre trataba de tenerla lo mas contenta posible, cuando ella se le acerco mas pensó que ese seria su fin sin embargo ella solo dio un suspiro y cambio su expresión de una completamente molesta a una preocupada y comprensiva- Lo sé bien Dick pero entiende que mientras Raven este con ese sujeto esta en grave peligro, si te llegasen a descubrir no sabemos de lo que sea capaz de hacerle o a ti, no olvides que ya en una ocasión trato de matarte y estuvo a punto de lograrlo

-No tienes que decírmelo ya lo sé- respondió claramente molesto por el recordatorio- si no hubiera sido por ella es posible que en este momento ni tu ni yo estaríamos aquí, Richard es peligroso y no descansara hasta cumplir su objetivo, pero aun así…- bajo la vista y apretó sus puños- no puedo permitir que ella haga tal cosa; nunca me perdonaría si llego a permitir que se sacrifique de tal forma…-de pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas, sentía tanta rabia que solo de esa forma podía expresarla. Su fiel amiga quien lo conocía bien se acerco un poco mas y lo abrazo, ella trataba de entender su frustración, su enojo, su amor que a pesar de todo seguía ahí buscando liberarse de todas las intrigas y fechorías que le habían echo, ella traba poro en el fondo sabia que por mas que tratara nunca podría comprenderlo ya que para hacerlo tenia que sufrir tal y como ahora sufrían el cuervo y el petirrojo.

--

Una boda, toda mujer enamorada espera con ansias el día de su boda ya que ese día une su vida con la del hombre que ama, en efecto toda mujer enamorada espera ese día sin embargo no ella, mientras distintas mujeres arreglaban los últimos detalles para que luciera espectacular ese día, su semblante no cambiaba en su rostro se dibujaba la tristeza al saber que ese día diría la mayor mentira de su vida al jurarle amor eterno a un hombre a quien no solo no amaba sino que despreciaba con todo su ser, lo peor era que sin importar lo que pensara estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con tal de que el hombre a quien si amaba siguiera con vida, que viviera para ver un nuevo amanecer para disfrutar con sus amigo y porque para encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera tan feliz como el la había hecho el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, sin saber que para él su única felicidad era ella avanzo lenta por el pasillo observando los asientos vacíos el único invitado era Leonard quien se encargaba de las argollas, finalmente llego a lado de Richard quien la esperaba ansioso junto con su mayordomo y el cura que oficiaría la ceremonia.

-Bien, bien…- comenzó el cura aclarándose un poco la garganta- queridos hermanos nos hemos reunido aquí para de dos almas que se aman y que han decidido demostrarse ese amor con el acto bendito del sagrado matrimonio…-al escuchar lo que el cura había Raven comenzó a dudar sobre lo que hacia – Richard Grey aceptas a la Srta. Raven en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

-Acepto- dijo felizmente volteándola a ver

-bien, ahora usted Srta. Raven acepta al Sr. Grey en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

-Yo… bueno yo…- sabia que debía de decir que aceptaba sin embargo por una extraña razón por mas que lo intentara no podía decirlo- yo… yo…

-ELLA NO ACEPTA!!- se escucho el grito del joven pelinegro por todo el lugar, en ese momento la hechicera, el joven heredero y el mayordomo voltearon con sorpresa solo para ver parado ágilmente al petirrojo en la orilla del barandal del segundo piso- lo siento pero ¿llegue tarde a la boda?- pregunto en cierto tono irónico.

**En el siguiente capitulo: el final de la historia es inminente, ¿será capaz el amor de superar la ultima prueba?, la muerte asecha nuevamente a los amantes y un final inesperado esta a punto de escribirse, todo esto y mas en el ultimo capitulo de la historia "una muerte anunciada" al final solo existe la esperanza.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**


	21. una muerte anunciada

**ahhh, por fin el ultimo capitulo**** siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero la inspiración no llegaba de igual forma quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores ya que sin ustedes esto no habría sido posible GRACIAS, y como ultima nota antes de comenzar quisiera pedirle disculpas a Danae, D siento muchísimo lo que dije el otro día no fue mi intención herirte prometo que te compensare, sin mas aquí esta el ultima capitulo de este fic enjoy **

**Una muerte anunciada**

_Y si te fueras… y si murieras… y si este fuera el último día que pudiera pasar contigo… ¿seria capaz de decirte cuanto me importas?_

-ELLA NO ACEPTA!!- se escucho el grito del joven pelinegro por todo el lugar, en ese momento la hechicera, el joven heredero y el mayordomo voltearon con sorpresa solo para ver parado ágilmente al petirrojo en la orilla del barandal del segundo piso- lo siento pero ¿llegue tarde a la boda?- pregunto en cierto tono irónico.

El sabia que lo que hacia en ese momento era una insensatez y aun así de algún modo no se sentía en lo mas mínimo culpable, el lo sabia ellos lo sabían, el petirrojo nunca permitiría que la hechicera se casara con otro que no fuera el. Cuando la vio, cuando sus miradas se entrecruzaron por leve instante pudo percibir en la mirada violeta de su amada una inmensa alegría que le fue arrebatada al recordar que aun seguía presente la amenaza de muerte sobre la vida del petirrojo; en ese momento desvío su mirada de la celeste mirada de su amado, que aun con el antifaz puesto podía sentir clavándosele hasta el alma, volteo asía el cura y con voz temblorosa le pidió que continuara con la ceremonia. El petirrojo, que al igual que resto de los ahí presentes se sorprendió con aquella petición, sintió que le clavaban una daga en el corazón; ella su amada no quería retroceder a su palabra en ese momento no sabia si admirarla por tal entrega o simplemente echarse a llorar porque ella no lo aceptaba nuevamente.

Richard quien en ese momento se sentía sumamente satisfecho con las palabras de la hechicera no podía evitar embozar una sonrisa maliciosa, finalmente lo había logrado había podido separar a los amantes, ya no tenia de que preocuparse ya que finalmente haría suya a la ojivioleta.

Robin observaba con detenimiento los ojos de su amada en ellos podía ver dolor, angustia y un terrible sufrimiento; en el fondo sabia que ella no seria capaz de casarse con aquel que la había lastimado tanto. Así pues nuevamente guiado por su corazón salto del barandal y corrió asía ella tomándola de la cintura y clavándole en sus labios uno de aquellos profundos besos que le transmitían todos aquellos sentimientos que ella le hacia sentir. Aunque en un inicio ella no le correspondió al poco tiempo se dejo llevar por el, hundiéndose en un mar de deseo y desesperación pero también de amor, en el fondo ella sabia que su amor era mas poderoso que sus deseos y que inclusive era mas poderoso que ellos mismos. Richard quien veía furioso aquella escena borro la sonrisa de sus labios y apretó sus puños por debajo. Lentamente ambos jóvenes se fueron separando, Raven paso sus manos por el rostro de su amado y con un suave movimiento lo despojo de su antifaz dejando al descubierto su celeste mirar, ella lo amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo y si para estar con el tenia que luchar aun sin poderes lo haría.

-Volvamos a casa…- le dijo de manera suave dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, una de esas que solo le daba a el

Al escucharla el también sonrío y la abrazo fuertemente, no podía ocultar su felicidad y realmente no la quería ocultar porque en ese momento pensó que ya nada podría separarlo de su amada , pero entonces… algo paso algo que no se esperaba o que simplemente no quería que ocurriera; sabia que Richard era posesivo y que seria capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr su objetivo pero… en verdad nunca se imagino que fuera tan ruin como para ser capaz de hacer algo así.

En el interior de la iglesia se escucho un fuerte ruido…un disparo que por la arquitectura del lugar se escucho con mayor intensidad… en ese momento el cura huyo, el mayordomo se veía sorprendido el al igual que el pelinegro nunca imagino que la historia terminaría así… por otro lado el petirrojo sintió como el cuerpo de su amada se tensaba y luego un liquido manchar sus manos, con temor la soltó un poco para apreciar mejor su mano y descubrir que efectivamente lo que mas temía era verdad cayendo los dos al piso solo podía observar la expresión de dolor por parte de su amada.

-Si no es mía no es de nadie…- la voz de Richard lo hizo salir del estado de shock al que había caído al ver la sangre de la hechicera, en un momento lo volteo a ver el seguía de pie tranquilo, seguro, aun con la pistola en mano.

Pocas veces se sentía como en ese momento, pocas veces realmente pensaba en matar, pocas eran la veces en las que ya nada le importaba solo la venganza; desde la muerte de sus padres no se había sentido así, la furia lo dominada la locura era su compañera y el seria capaz de **todo **con tal de conseguir su tan anhelada venganza. Dejando a su amada recostada en el piso, aprovechando que estaba inconciente y no lo vería consumido por todo el dolor y la furia se levanto con la cabeza baja sin dejar ver sus ojos.

Extrañamente Richard se sentía atemorizado por ver tal escena, aun recordaba que la ultima vez que vio una escena similar el murió a manos de la persona que menos creía capaz de asesinar.

-S…Señor… c…creo que es mejor irnos…- la voz de Leonard se escuchaba atemorizada y es que al ver al pelinegro tan decidido, tan insensible y tan dispuesto a matar le atemorizaba profundamente

-Tu vete si quieres yo no me voy hasta que esto termine- Si Richard estaba asustado pero nunca dejaría que su miedo lo dominara en especial cuando tenia tantos deseos de ser él el que acabara con la existencia del petirrojo, por su parte Leonard no estaba dispuesto a quedarse ya había pasado muchas penurias por el joven de ojos chocolates y morir no se iba a convertir en una mas de esas así que ignorando por completo el hecho de que probablemente Richard lo llegaría a necesitar huyo cual vil cobarde que era.

Robin quien después de lo visto ya no podía pensar claramente se avanzo contra el joven de ojos chocolates quien a duras penas podía esquivar los golpes que le eran lanzados, no solo esto el petirrojo utilizaba todas las armas que tenia a su disposición, realmente quería matar al joven de ojos chocolates, realmente quería que el sufriera tanto o mas como el mismo estaba sufriendo, no supo cuando ni como pero de un momento a otro Richard se encontraba en el suelo lleno de sangre, con golpes por todos lados mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sabia que en esos momentos sus celestes ojos no reflejaban la bondad y esperanza de siempre, no, ahora reflejaban odio y sed de sangre, tomándolo del cuello y con en puño cerrado solo faltaba un golpe, solo eso para terminar con la vida del que se había convertido en su rival.

-D- Dick… No…- la suave voz de su amada lo hizo entrar en razón, ella había despertado y lo veía fijamente con sus ojos cristalinos apunto estaba de llorar, el la volteo a ver y se vio a si mismo como algo que nunca deseo ser un mounstro, un asesino a sangre fría, algo que sus padres, Bruce e incluso ella nunca desearon que fuera.

-Vamos pajarito… mátame… hazlo…demuestra que eres igual a mi…- la voz de Richard era mas que molesta incitándolo a hacer algo que realmente no quería ser lo volteo a ver nuevamente con furia, y lanzo un golpe seco, poderoso que fácilmente podría haberlo matado pero no fue así, y no fue así porque el petirrojo no se lo lanzo a el y su puño fue a dar contra el suelo, soltando a Richard de su agarre Robin se dirigió a donde yacía su amada y cargándola con suma delicadeza se dirigió a la salida con ella en brazos, sin embargo se detuvo antes.

-Y lo no soy como tu… no soy un asesino…-le dijo sin voltearlo a ver y emprendiendo nuevamente su camino.

La noche había llegado, el cielo estaba nublado y lentamente las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer como lagrimas de la noche que al igual que el sufría por lo que sabia era inminente. Abrazado a su amada con tal fuerza que parecía que la vida se le iba en ello el joven de celeste mirar no podía hacer nada mas que observar como el destino les volvía a jugar sucio a los amantes, el cielo lloraba al igual que el, pronto el final llegaría podía sentirlo, se culpo mil veces por lo que estaba sucediendo y pensó que si talvez si no hubiera sido tan terco este final no hubiera ocurrido pero lo fue creyendo que al pelar una ultima vez por el corazón de la hechicera ganaría y así los dos podrían finalmente ser felices, pero que iluso fue debió de saber que el no podría ser feliz y ahora por su culpa la persona a quien mas amaba se encontraba apunto de morir.

-Por favor Raven resiste… ya veras q todo saldrá bien- le decía entre lagrimas tratando d convencerla a ella y a si mismo, enserio quería creer en su palabras quería estar seguro que a pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo al final ellos podrían ser felices pero no podía ante el se hallaba la verdad, su amada moriría y el no podía hacer nada para salvarla, le había fallado y por tal motivo se sentía extremadamente culpable pero el dolor de la culpa no s comparaba al dolor de saber que una vez que ella se fuera el volvería a sumirse en su eterna soledad.

Ella lo veía lo ultimo que quería era que el sufriera por su culpa, así que juntando un poco de las fuerzas que tenia lo llamo para obtener su atención- Dick…- podía escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por su amada un millón de veces y siempre se escucharía igual suave, dulce, como una brisa del viento, el la miro tiernamente cesando sus lagrimas, cuando veía sus ojos amatistas no podía dejar de sonreír ya que con esto parecía que todo el dolor y la angustia por la que estaban pasando no fuera mas que una ilusión.

Le acaricio la mejilla manchándola un poco con la sangre derramada embozo una pequeña sonrisa- ya veras que todo saldrá bien tu no puedes morir Raven ya que si tu mueres muere contigo toda mi esperanza y parte de mi ser… ya veras que cuando te recuperes volveremos a la torre y los chicos te harán una gran fiesta, en donde Cy y chico bestia se pelearan y tu los amenazaras con mandarlos a otra dimensión, aunque en el fondo realmente te gusta que esos dos se peleen, posiblemente Star tratara d q comamos alguna de sus extrañas comidas y al final cuando todos se vayan a dormir tu y yo iremos a nuestra habitación y haremos el amor hasta compensar todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados- el hablaba imaginándose cada una d las cosas que decía realmente quería que las cosas fueran así, que ellos regresaran y tuvieran una vida lo mas normal posible considerando que ellos mismos no eran normales, enserio le llenaba de ilusión el pensar que talvez si su amada resistía lo suficiente llegaría la ayuda y ella sobreviviría.

Pero el destino es cruel y pronto ellos lo descubrirían cuando finalmente el petirrojo pudo notar que su amada había cerrado su ojos, su respiración era apenas perceptible ella no podría aguantar y en cualquier momento sucumbiría ante el ángel de la muerte, la abrazo mas contra si volviendo las lagrimas a surcar sus ojos, esperaba un milagro que sabia era difícil que llegara. Todo su amor, todos sus esfuerzos no habían sido suficientes si al final perdía a la persona que amaba.

-Quédate conmigo…- le dijo en susurro apenas audible, pero ella lo escucho las cosas no podían ser así ella tenia que luchar si necesitaban un milagro ella lo haría posible, si no tenia sus poderes pero ya una vez los había perdido y recuperado así que esta vez haría lo mismo lucharía y sobreviviría tenia que hacerlo, tenia que sobrevivir por él, por el amor que se tenían y también porque…

-Siempre…- no lo podía creer esa voz era sin duda la de su amor, se separo de ella y a vio fijamente, recobrando el color, su respiración se normalizaba, ya no podía sentir el liquido carmesí salir del cuerpo de la cuerva, eso sin duda era un milagro.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?...- pregunto aun sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo ella solon lo miro y sonrío abrazándolo fuertemente haciendo una vez mas suya el aroma a durazno que el pelinegro tenia

-Es un secreto…- el no sabia que pensar que creer pero no importaba lo que hubiera ocurrido para que su amada se quedara, lo único importante era que ahora estaban juntos y ya nada los separaría.

Juntos bajo la noche, bajo la lluvia, juntos para ver un nuevo día, _porque al final estando contigo no me importa lo que me pueda ocurrir._

**Bueno como verán aun hay cosas por aclarar y en el epilogo tratare de aclararlas posiblemente lo tenga hasta la próxima semana pero no desesperen de que estará listo pronto lo estará les doy mi palabra.**


	22. epilogo

_**porque lo prometido es deuda aqui va el esperado epilogo, si lo sé me tarde años pero comp´lendanme no fue facil para mi el hacerlo, de cierto modo porque no queria que esta historia terminara pero bueno, en fin este es mi regalo para ustedes mis lectores, espero que pasen un excelente san valentin y que si tienesd a ese algien especial... ps que rico no?... no ya enserio espero que se la pasen genial no solo hioy si no que todos los dias, pero bueno ya no le hago mas al cuento y espero que disfruten este ultimo cap.**_

_**Teen Titans no me pertenece...**_

**EPILOGO: DOS ALMAS UNA HISTORIA ANTES DE DORMIR**

-Madre cuentanos una historia...- sugiria la pequeña voz proveniente del la cama de su derecha.

-Sí, que sea una de accion o mejor uno de terror- apoyo con inusual entusiasmo la voz de la cama de su izquierda

-No!!- se apresuro a decir la primera- si es de terror entonces no voy a poder dormir...

-Va, que cobarde eres Alastor- apunto la segunda- anda mama cuentanos un cuento...- suplico dirigiendose a la joven mujer que veia entretenida como su pequeños discutian con tanto entusiasmo por una insignificancia.

-Bien...-dijo la voz mayor y maternal- ¿que les parece si les cuento la historia de dos almas separadas por el odio y unidas por su amor?

-¡¡¿QUE?!!. UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR, NO PORFAVOR!!!- gritaron al unisono las dos pequeñas vocesillas haciendo reir a la ojivioleta

-Descuiden les aseguro que les gustara...- y sin decir mas los dos pequeños se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas molestos proque tendrian que escuchar esa "aburrida" historia de romance que su madre se empeñaba en contarles- Bien hace mucho tiempo existieron dos almas predestidanas a que una vez en la tierra se conocerian y se amarian como nadie lo habia hecho hasta entonces. Así fue ella nacio en cuna de oro y plata destinada a vivir una vida llena de lujos y tambien muy solitaria... él nacio en una casa en donde el dinero era lo de menos teniendo una familia en donde todos y cada uno de sus integrantes eran un valioso tesoro.

Ella crecio con duras reglas siemple envidiando a las aves que volaban libres por el cielo, siendo el petirrojo una de sus favoritas, su educacion era estricta no permitiendole nunca ser libre, añoraba poder tocar el cielo. El crecio siendo amado por sus padres y hermanos, lo tenia todo y aun asi le faltaba "algo".

El tiempo paso ellos no se conocian, ella se convirtia en una hermosa doncella y el en un elegante caballero, ella se comprometio con el joven de ojos chocolates pensando que la amaba y nunca la lastimaria, el era amigo de su prometido,y un dia lo fue a visitar. Ellos no sé conocian, pero una vez en el parque al mirarse a los ojos supieron sin saber que eran el uno para el otro, ella lo amaba, es verdad y aunque so estricta educacion no le permitio confesarle su amor de inmediato el lo sabia y por esa razon dio todo lo que tenia por ella, incluso su vida.

Pero claro no tod era perfecto y eso lo sabian los dos, cuando el joven de ojos chocolates se entero del amor que se profesaban en secreto los amantes estayo en furia y locura promentiendose vengar.

Fue en una de esas noches en las que la luna llena, su fiel confidente de amores prohibidos, los acompaño hasta lo que parecia ser el triste desenlace de esta historia. los amantes lo habian acordado esa noche escaparian buscando la livertad con la familia de él, fue realmente lamentabre que no pudiera ser. El joven de ojos chocolates los habia descubierto y para vengar su honor y "recuperar" su amor asesino a sangre fria a su mejor amigo.

La ojivioleta vio morir entre sus brazos a su amado ojiazul, rompiendose algo en su interior en lo unico que podia pensar era en arevatarle la vida al joven de ojos chocolates tal y como elo se la habia arebatado a su amado, sabia que su antiguo prometido no se atreveria a defenderse puesto que la consideraba muy debil pero ella, ella que ya no tenia nada mas que perder atraveso con la fina hoja de la espada que portaba el pecho del que en algun momento llego a querer y que ahora solo podia odiar, el joven de ojos chocolates murio casi de inmediato viendo como su "amada" volvia asia asia el cuerpo inerte de su "amigo", logro escuchar el juramento que le hacia, no importaba como o cuanto tiempo se tardarian tarde o templano ambos amantes se reunirian. Al escuchar esto el joven de ojos chocolates tambien hizo un juramento, pero el de el fue en silencio, juro que su alma no hayaria el descanso hasta no volver a ver a a su amada Roxanne haciendo hasta lo imposible porque ella se quedara a su lado, lo ojos color chocate se cerraron marcando el fin de una vida y el inicio de una maldicion...

Pasaron los años Roxanne envejecio viendo nacer y crecer a su hijo fruto del amor que alguna vez compartio con cierto ojiazul, su hijo tuvo hijos y sus hijos hijos,asi paso de generacion en generacion el unico obsequio que Roxanne durante toda su vida conservo de Ricardo, se decia que este particular objeto tenia una parte de las almas de los dos amantes y que si en algun momento estos se volverian a reunir esta pequeña cruz de plata se encargaria de que nunca se volvieran a separar.

Durante eaños esa leyenda continuo hasta que finalmente junto con la historia de los amantes se olvido...- cuando estaba a punto de continuar con la historia la mujer de extraña cabello violeta, noto que sus pequeños habian caido dormidos, sonrio con ternura levantandose de la silla en donde se habia mantenido sentada a lo largo de la narración-Buenas noches Alastor-dijo besando la frente del pequeño de piel palida y cabello negro/violisaceo- Buenas noches Roxanne- esta vez le toco el turno a la pequeña que, adiferencia de su hermano tenia el cabello mas claro que el pero aun asi mas oscuro que el de su madre, la tapo bien pues la pequeña tenia por coatumbre moverse constantemente aun dormida desareglanndo por completo sus sabanas.

La Hechicera que ya se habia convertido en toda una madre apago la luz de la lampara dirigiendose asia la puerta vio con gusto que ahi, secargado en el marco sonriendole como solo el sabia , se hayaba su amado, el padre de sus hijos, su esposo Richard John Grayson.

-Buena historia Rae.-mensiono el aludido viendo a la ojivioleta pasar a su lado la seguia en todo momento.

-Si lastima que se durmieron antes de terminar- respondio entrando a su habitacion seguda por él, adservo brevemente en la repisa a lado de su cama las diversas fotos que tenia la feliz pareja, unas en donde ellos estaban con todo su equipo, otras en donde estaban Dick y su familia, tambien habia algunas de ellos con batman y batgirl, otras solo de ellos, todas acomadas de tal forma de las que ellos consideraban las mas importantes se mantenian siempre a la vista y esque adoraban verse asi mismos reflejados en el dia de su boda o en el nacimiento de su adorables gemelos.

Los amantes quienes se volvieron a encontrar despues de varios años podian finalmente saberse juntos y felices, despues de ese trajico dia en donde por poco se separaban nuevamente de no ser porque su amor pudo encontrar una chispa de magia dentro de la hechicera lo suficientemente fuerte como para volverla a la vida y liberar sus poderes de la terrible jugareta que le habia hecho Richard, su amor que durante estuvo esperando hoy finalmente no tenia que esperar más porque estaban juntos, tenian amigos, tenian familia y claro se tenian el uno al otro.

Richard que tanto trabajo por separarlos finalmente habia resivido a cierta medida su castigo, no en la carcel porque ahi no duro mucho si no que el mismo hayo su fin ahorcabdose en su celda, no que les alegrara esto a la pareja de aves pero realmente se sentian mejor al saber que la amenaza del joven de ojos chocolates habia muerto junto con él.

Finalmente las dos almas podian ser libres como un cuervo y un petirrojo que vuelan por el infinito cielo azul.

_**bien que les parecio?, les gusto? no les gusto? pensaron que despues de haber tardado tanto haria algo mejor? cualquier comentario(sea bueno o malo) es bien resivido, pero porfaveror dejenme un comentario aclaro acepto reviews anonimos asi que nada les evita dejarme uno claro esta escepto sus gans de hacer verdad.**_

_**bueno nos estaremos leyendo en mis proximos fics sayo**_


End file.
